Horny demigods and gods
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Stories of camp half blood and the gods having sex. Review and follow. I accept any ideas people have.
1. Annabeth masturbation

(This is a new story im trying hope you will like it. Follow or review I read them and will do my best to use your ideas.)

Annabeth pov

I was walking through camp on a sunny day when percy came up to me. He just came from the beach so he was dripping wet and shirtless. I could feel my pussy getting wet and decided to see if percy would help me with it.

"Hi percy" I said "it's really hot today" I pushed out my chest to show some cleavage hoping to catch his eye. And it worked.

"Hi annabeth" He was trying to hid it but I could see him glancing down and saw his tent form in his swim trunks.

"I was wondering if you would come over tonight and help me out with my clothes. I bought some new bikinis and bras Id like to get your opinion on"

He gulped and responded nervously but also excitedly "Sure! I mean Ya cool sure"

"Great! Be over around 10:30 pm tomorrow"

I ran off really excited. Making sure to give him a good view of my ass in my yoga pants as a ran. After all these years I would finally have him. But at the moment I was to horny so I decided I have to masturbate. I went to the cave I found where I hid a bunch of sex toys and a bed for me if I ever had sex or needed some place to masturbate.

"Anyone here" i called out just to be sure. I didn't want to get caught. As far as I knew I was the only one to masturbate and if I got caught it would mean embarrassment for life.

I went to the stash and grabbed a vibrator. Probably a foot long and 2 inches thick. Not much but still good.

I went over to the bed and got on it. I decided to go slow at first and savor the moment. I took off my camp half blood t-shirt and my lacy grey bra with owls on it. I then took off my yoga pants and thong so I was completely naked.

I looked up in the mirror and saw my reflection and once again thanking the gods for how beautiful they made me. I had a nice d cup boobs with pink nipples. Not small but not large either. My boobs were still perky which was a great plus along with how they still jiggled easily. And thanks to swimming with percy at the beach my whole body was tanned. My ass was big and round and toned. But not so toned that it didn't jiggle when I moved. I had the definition of a bubble butt. My pussy was completely shaven and still very tight despite the masturbating. I was already very wet and looked like I might start leaking at any minute.

I decided I couldn't wait any longer and started to fondle my breasts with one hand while I gently made circular motions with my other on my clit. A moan soon escaped my lips and I decided to go harder. I put 2 fingers in while using my thumb to rub my clit still. I was thinking of percy and how much I needed his dick in me so bad. I imagined him trusting into me.

I forgot about my breasts and used my other hand to play with my ass. I slapped it and felt it jiggle while still fingering myself. I was moaning really loud and was surprised no one heard. I was in absolutel bliss.

"Yes percy right there. AHH" I screamed out as I squirted all over my fingers drenching my thighs and covering my hand.

Then I heard a noise.

"Who's in here?"

It was piper. And I was caught.

(Ok that's the end. I'll continue soon. Review and read so I know it was worth it haha. And as I go I will improve the storys and I am always open to new ideas. And I don't care who the person is you suggest I will take it into account and try to do it. And the pov will switch bewtween many people Depending on who's in the scene. Next chapter coming soon)


	2. Annabeth and piper get sexy

Annabeth pov

I immediately stopped and tried to grab my clothes but it was to late and piper came in the room and saw me.

Piper pov

I heard rustling and saw annabeth try to grab clothes. She was naked and her thighs were shining. It struck me that she must of been masturbating.

"Annabeth were you masturbating?"

"Don't tell anyone!" She was begging I realized. "I'm so embrassased"

"Why everyone does it"

"They do?"

"Yes I do it. The whole Aphrodite cabin does it. Every girl and guy I've talked to says they've done it. They just do it secretly and don't get caught like you did."

"What are you gonna do now that you caught me?"

At that moment I noticed how with each breath her boobs would jiggle and just how sexy she was. I hadn't done anything in a while so I needed some release and I wanted to try with a girl.

"I'm gonna join you"

"What?" Annabeth said dumbfounded "you can't join me that's crazy"

"No it's not girls do it all the time. Just go with it. I promise I'll make you feel good"

I could see her thinking about it and finally give in.

"As long as you don't tell sure"

"great! But you have to do what I say."

"Fine"

"Good. Now get back to what you were doing before I came here."

3 person pov

Annabeth slowly sat down. She was a bit uncomfortable by this. She had never been with anyone before and defiantly not another girl. But at the same time it excited her in a unique but weird way. She sat back down and spread her legs to give piper a good view of her shaven moist pussy. She reached one hand down and started to run her clit while watching piper. She was suddenly overtaken by a desire of lust to piper. She wanted piper to come over and eat her pussy more then anything at the time.

She soon started pumping into herself as fast as she could. Overtaken by pleasure annabeth closed her eyes. Piper couldn't stand just watching anymore. She needed to do something before she exploded.

So piper walked over and took the blonde demigods hand out of her pussy and replaced it with her own. Annabeth groaned at this turning piper on even more. She used her other hand to play with Annabeth bubbly ass loving how soft and hot it was. She then used her mouth to lick annabeth nipples. Piper noticed whenever she would slightly bite her nipple and tug annabeth with gasp and slightly thrust her hips forward.

"Yes piper right there! This feels amazing! AHHHHH" annabeth screamed out as she squirted her juices everywhere. Piper immediately dropped down to try to get some in her mouth and luckily did. To her it tasted like sweet honey.

"Mmm annabeth that tastes great! I'm gonna need to get more of this"

Annabeth giggled "maybe if you let me taste yours"

"I would love that"

With that annabeth pulled piper in and rolled them over so piper was under her. Piper started laughing until annabeth attached her mouth to pipers neck and started sucking on it leaving hickeys.

Piper could barely hold in her excitement. She wanted annabeth to go faster and get to her pussy but annabeth seemed to want to take her time so piper decided to try and be patient.

Annabeth finally left her neck and pulled off her shirt leaving her in her lacy see through pink bra. Her D breast looked ready to explode in her too small bra. Annabeth just sat there staring at them with a look of lust

"Well?" Piper said "you want to see the whole thing or just this"

Annabeth leaned in to her ear and whispered "I'll take the whole thing" sending shivers down pipers spine.

Annabeth then unhooked pipers bra releasing her tits. Annabeth then moved back and pulled down pipers shorts to reveal her panties. They already had a stain on them from just how horny piper was.

"Looks like your all ready for me" annabeth said

Piper nodded frantically "yes please don't make me wait any longer."

Annabeth just pulled down her panties to reveal her moist pussy. It had a little streak of hair over it that just made it all the more sexy to annabeth.

Annabeth leaned in and took a long probing lick from her clit to her ass making piper give out a moan.

Annabeth then moved back to her clit and started sucking on it while pushing a finger into pipers very tight pussy. Annabeth added a second finger with the first to help started pumping the finger as fast as she could. She started to flick pipers clit with her tongue making piper buck her hips.

Piper was moaning her head off immersed in the pleasure.

"Annabeth your amazing at this" piper said in between gasps and moans

Annabeth didn't respond and instead just went faster. She loved the taste of pipers pussy which tasted like the sweetest thing ever. Annabeth started to use 3 fingers on piper.

"Annabeth I'm close just a little more" piper said. Then she screamed out as her orgasm over took her and Annabeth got her mouth filled her pipers cum.

Piper started breathing heavily and just laid there while Annabeth crawled up and laid next to her.

"Annabeth that was amazing"

"It sure was pipes"

"We have to do this again" piper said while she started stroking annabeth's back.

"We will and next time I'll use my strap-on on you"

"You have a strap-on?" Piper said dumbfounded

"Well not now but I can control the mist to make most small objects. How do you think I got all these dildos and stuff."

"That's amazing. I am looking forward to that"

"Me to." Annabeth said.

They fall asleep there that day with Annabeth using pipers boobs as a pillow and piper holding annabeth's ass.

**New chapter done. Remember review if you have anything you want me to do. I will probably stick with annabeth or piper for the most part but I'm willing to do any others. I'm gonna do annabeth/percy next and then after that maybe piper/annabeth/leo and then after that I'll let you know. **


	3. Percy and annabeth get naughty

_Annabeth pov _

Tonight was finally the night I was gonna get percy to have sex with me. I've been going through my closet finding my sexist bikinis so when I tried them on he would be sure to finally have sex with me.

I looked at my watch and realized it was 10:15. I better start getting ready.

_Percy pov_

It was finally here. The time where annabeth would show me in all of her bikinis and bras and stuff. I'm really hoping this means that she wants to have sex. It's been a long time and we haven't ever tried before. I made sure to where my best clothes and look my best so I would have a chance tonight of scoring.

I walked over to the cabin and went inside.

"Hi percy come into my room" Annabeth said from her room.

_Everyone pov_

Annabeth turned away from the door and bent over as percy walked in. She wanted to show him her ass to try and get the message that she was Horny. Percy really liked the view and figured that annabeth was up to something and decided to wait and see to be sure.

Annabeth got up and turned around. She was in a lacy grey bikini that showed off her curves.

"So percy what do you think?"

"I um it looks great on you. You got any others?" Percy said while trying to hid his erection.

"Of course I do seaweed brain"

Annabeth went off to her bathroom and decided to use her best bikini she had. It was basically a strap that went across her nipples and a g-string. She made sure that she had a camel toe hoping that might get percy to go over the edge and walked out.

"You like this one?" Annabeth said while swaying her hips.

"Of course this is the best bikini I've ever seen"

Annabeth walked over and straddle percy and whispered in his ear "I think it would look better off of me don't you think?"

Percy grinned knowing he was right that she wanted to have sex. "I agree"

And with that they clashed lips and started kissing as hungrily as they both could. Percy licked annabeth's lips and she opened her mouth for him so he could french kiss her. Percy moved his hands around her back and un did her bikini strap letting it fall to the ground.

Percy then lowered his mouth to annabeth's tits and started to suck on them. Taking annabeth's moans as a good sign he decided to take off her bottom exposing her pussy. Before he could touch it though annabeth stopped him.

"You have all those clothes on and I'm naked? That's not fair seaweed brain"

"Haha guess it's not."

With that percy took off all his clothes. When annabeth saw Percy's dick her eyes widened. His dick was at least 10 inches and more then 2 or 3 inches thick. She dropped down to her knees and grabbed it and started stroking it. She looked up and saw percy groaning obviously enjoying the feeling of annabeth's hands.

Annabeth wrapped her lips around Percy's dick and started sucking as best as she could. She used her tongue to circle around his dick increasing his pleasure. She finally added both of her hands to jerk him as she sucked him off.

"Annabeth…your mouth feels so good."

At this she started trying to deep throat him but because of his size she couldn't do it. She vowed that she would practice more until she could.

"Annabeth I'm gonna cum!"

Annabeth went in as far as she could go and sucked as he released his load in her mouth. It filled her mouth up completely and a little trickled out on to her tits. She stood up and swallowed it. Then she scooped the cum off her tits with her finger and started to suck on her finger while staring right at percy.

"Delicious" she said when she was done.

"I think it's time I return the favor" percy said before pushing her down and spreading her legs.

He put his head right in front of her pussy and pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. Annabeth let out a quick scream at the sudden insertion which made percy grin knowing that she would be a loud girl. Percy started to lick as fast as he could while using one hand to rub her clit and the other to play with her ass. Annabeth was gasping and moaning at what percy was doing enjoying it knowing she finally got him.

Percy soon got bored of just playing with her ass and decided to finger her asshole to. He started with one finger pumping it as fast as he could. He then added in a second. Annabeth was soon screaming with the combined pleasures of having her ass fingered, pussy licked, and clit being rubbed. She gave out a final scream as she squirted all over Percy's face who luckily got most of it in his mouth loving the taste.

"Percy I need your cock in me now" annabeth demanded.

"Your wish is my command" percy said he stood up and inserted himself in her while annabeth laid on her back while quiet moans escaped her lips. Soon percy was fully in and didn't find a hymen which surprised him.

"Your not a virgin?" Percy asked.

"I am" annabeth replied "I just lost the hymen to a dildo. No go fast this is torture"

Percy started to thrust going slow at first but soon built up a lot of speed. Soon he was pounding into her. Annabeth did her best to meet his thrusts to try and help but couldn't do much do to her enjoying herself to much to try and move.

Percy looked down and noticed that annabeth's boob where jiggled everywhere and decided to grab them and squeeze them. This made annabeth moan even more.

"You like this don't you my slut?" Percy said

The slut part took annabeth back for a second but then she decided she liked it.

"Yes I love it percy! Don't stop" she practically begged.

Percy continued for a long time before he finally felt close.

"Annabeth I'm cumming. Where should I?"

"In me" she said.

Percy came right as annabeth came them both yelling out in pleasure. There cum mixed and stained the mattress but neither of them cared as they laid on it relaxing afterwards.

"Next time" Percy said "we are gonna do more then one round"

"Agreed" annabeth said with a smile.

With that both demigods fell asleep with smiles on there faces.

**Well 3 chapters in one day is good. Glad I had most of these already pre done. Remember review so I know what you think and know what you readers want to see. Always open to new ideas. If you don't want your review to be public you can private message me. **


	4. Author note

**author note please read. **

**If you like the masturbation chapter review or private message me and tell me so I'll know. I'll probably do more people like them right now I have a piper one almost done that I'll post in a few hours along with Leo's. I'm considering doing a bondage threesome with annabeth and piper and I'll let you fans decide the guy in it. And then I was gonna do another 3 some that you can decide on who the 3 is. And I have a drew and Selena chapters in mind along with a Argo 2 orgy. So please tell me what you want. **


	5. Piper's solo shower

_Piper pov_

I woke up this morning feeling great. I got everyone else up and we all did our chores to clean up. I of course had to break up a few 'fights' over who looks better but that's no big deal. But when shower time came I was really happy for it. I could use a long hot shower.

Being a head counselor I got my own private shower/bathroom to do whatever I want. Which is great cause I've heard stories in camp of other campers being walked in on and being seen naked or doing things like masturbating or sex.

Don't get me wrong it's not that I'm uncomfortable with my own image it's just that Id rather people not see me naked if I don't want them to.

I got undressed and got in the shower and turned on the warm water and let it soak my body. Since it was a Aphrodite shower it had a mirror in it which I guess is good.

I once again admired how well I looked. I was very tan due to all the outside activities we do at camp. My boobs were a great size with good sized pink nipples on them. People say when I walk my boobs jiggle now matter how slight of a movement I make.

My pussy was only slightly shaved with a little streak of hair above it that I thought looks cute. And my ass was nice and big and just like my boobs jiggled easily so when I ran all the guys turned and looked at me.

But beside my appearance I had things I got from Aphrodite. Like I could make anyone be attracted to me and my charms speak. Beside that I also had the ability of me always having a tight pussy no matter how much stuff I did. I was thankful for that cause I've done a lot of things with jason. Luckily he's cool with me doing things with anyone I want. Another cool blessing was I could tell by looking at a guy or girl any of there sexual attributes if I concentrated. I could tell if someone is loose or tight, big or small, and how long they can last. All those things.

But thinking of sex reminded me of my conversation with annabeth yesterday about her and percy. She told me all about how they had sex and how big he was.

I shook my head. I had to shower not think of sex I'll get to distracted.

I grabbed the soap and started rubbing it all over my self. After I had my whole body covered with soap I washed it off. As it was coming off I kept thinking of what annabeth told me and realized I was massaging my clit with one hand without even realizing it.

"What the heck" I said "I'm all alone in here might as well have some fun."

With that I started to rub my clit even faster and used my other hand to finger my ass. I soon had both hands pumping my fingers in both my holes. I only had 2 in each until I slipped a 3 in my pussy. I was moaning my head off thinking of every dirty thing I could when i remembered that annabeth gave my a dildo after the fun we had to be nice.

I stopped what I was doing reluctantly and grabbed the dildo I kept under my sink and placed it on the ground of the shower. Luckily it had a suction cup type thing on it so it would stick. It must've been at least a foot and 3 and half inches thick.

I got on my knees on top of it and lowered myself to let it slid in. I let out a gasp as it entered me.

I then started to go up and down. Slowly at first getting used to the huge thing in my tight pussy. It was diffently hard to fit in but I managed. I had finally picked up a lot of speed and was now bouncing at super speed. I looked down and saw my boobs flying around everywhere and grabbed them and started to squeeze my nipples giving me more pleasure.

Finally I reached my orgasm and screamed out as a came all over it. I got off and wrapped my mouth around the dildo and started to suck it getting in my juices before the shower could wash it away.

When I was done I got out and hid the dildo again while being glad I had it. I got a towel and started to dry my self off when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Selena.

"Hi Selena" I said "what do you need"

"It's leo! He's back! I don't know how but you should go see him"

"That's great!" I started running out the door when I heard Selena yell

"Wait!"

"What?" I said. I really wanted to go see leo.

"Your forgetting your clothes" she said while holding up my pile of clothes.

I blushed and went over and got the clothes. I went back in the bathroom and put them on then ran out the door to see leo.

**Ok cliffhanger haha kinda. The next one will be out today or tomorrow morning so not a long wait. As always review and share ideas or anything else you want to share. The Argo 2 orgy is in works that one might take a bit but I also have bondage idea, Selena, drew, Reyna, and some other ideas people suggested like athena, Poseidon , and annabeth. So review and enjoy. **


	6. Leo gets some ass

_Piper pov_

I ran outside just as Chiron appeared and told me leo was in his 'leo cave' in cabin 9. I ran there and saw annabeth going in.

"You heard to?" I asked

"Heard not to. He landed in a giant metal dragon."

"True. Where is everyone else?"

"Frank and Hazel are out in New York and percy and jason are at a football game"

"Guess it's just us then" I said

We walked in and went to his bunk and pressed the button and descended down to his cave.

"Leo!" I yelled out and ran over to him to give him a hug which he returned.

"Hey beauty queen, hi annabeth" leo said. "Where is everyone else?"

"There busy sight seeing and watching games" annabeth said. Whenever I looked at her I couldn't help but seeing her naked screaming out as I ate her out. But right now I couldn't focus on that.

"Where have you been?" I asked

"I went to ogyiga and get calypso but before we got here Zeus summoned her saying he would have to do something before she could be released back into the mortal world"

"Oh well hopefully that happens soon."

Annabeth walked over and whispered into my ear "come over here real quick"

We went to a area where Leo couldn't hear us and I asked her what she needed.

"Well I um I'm kinda really horny and was hoping you could help me out" annabeth said while blushing.

"Sure I'm fine with that but we can't right now"

"Well…we could"

"Not with Leo in the other room"

"Let's just let him join us. Duh" she looked annoyed that I didn't know she meant that.

Leo was like a best friend to me but so was annabeth. And if she wanted to I should just go along with her. That's what friends do.

I smiled "sounds like fun. But you'll owe me a favor later"

I honestly would've done it without the favor but I figured it would be good to have.

"Fine sure whatever. Now let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back in the room with Leo who was sitting on his bed waiting.

Annabeth let go of my hand and walked over and pushed Leo down.

"Wait what are you" he tried to say before annabeth straddled him and smashed there lips together. With that I could see Leo stop any kind of resisting. He would be stupid to you don't resist one of the hottest girls at camp kissing you.

_Everyone pov_

Leo was shocked but quickly got over it and started to kiss annabeth back. He grabbed her boobs through her shirt and started squeezed which made annabeth give out quiet moans. Piper meanwhile was taking off Leo's pants. She then reached forward and pulled annabeth's shirt off and took her bra off. Leo was very happy that piper took annabeth's shirt off because he could know squeeze and play with her breasts better. He started to suck on them leaving annabeth's mouth open to moan all she could.

Piper then took annabeth's shorts off and was surprised to find no panties. She must've really been horny. Piper grabbed Leo's dick which was 9 inches long so a good length and began to stroke it getting it instantly hard. Piper then leaned forward and gave a quick lick up annabeth's pussy which was soaping at this point. When piper licked it annabeth did a sort of pre squirt which piper licked up. Annabeth was really excited about this which was easy to tell. She pushed her ass back shoving her pussy father in pipers face while leo let piper give him a hand job.

Leo was loving the feeling of her hand going up and down his cock. Especially when she spat on it to lube it up more. And annabeth was loving the feeling of pipers tongue in her. The way she wiggled it while inside her pussy made annabeth feel amazing. Her tongue every time would hit her g-spot making annabeth yelp.

Piper decided it was time her friend got fucked and positioned her pussy over Leo's very erect cock. When annabeth felt Leo's dick touch her entrance she dropped down on it. Fast. Annabeth really wanted to be fucked.

Annabeth started to bounce on Leo's dick enjoying the feeling of the pulsing organ in her small, tight, wet pussy.

Leo was enjoying how hot, tight, and wet she was. After just bouncing 2 times Leo's dick was glistening in annabeth's juices. And the way her pussy would clench on his dick made him go crazy.

"Yes! Fuck yes Leo! I really needed this!" Annabeth said between screams and moans.

Leo was know thrusting into annabeth's every bounce increasing both of there pleasures and had his hands groping annabeth's ass.

Piper meanwhile could not just stand there and decided she needed something too. She stripped herself naked and walked over and sat Leo's face with her back to annabeth.

The second she sat on his face leo got to work and started flicking his tongue across pipers clit as fast as he could. This made piper give out a mixture of screams and gasps as he assaulting her clit.

It took annabeth a few moments before she even realized piper had come over. When she realized and saw pipers ass facing her she got a idea. She leaned forward and shoved a finger in pipers asshole while still doing her best to bounce on leo's dick. The sudden anal insertion made piper yelp and turn her head around. When she realized it was annabeth she went back to moaning.

"Ah! This feels so good! Faster leo faster!" Annabeth yelled out.

Leo heard it but barely as pipers great thighs were around his head. He started thrusting and licking faster making both girls yell out in ecasty.

"I'm so close leo! Almost there! Ahhhh!" Annabeth screamed as she squirted everywhere drenching Leo's dick and the bed.

When leo felt annabeth's walls clench and spasm as she went through her orgasm it was to much for him and he came inside annabeth. This happened just as piper orgasmed filling Leo's mouth with her juices.

Piper went to annabeth and licked the cum out of her pussy enjoying the taste of leo as she did it.

When she was done it took a few minutes before leo finally spoke

"You should probably leave before anyone notices how long you were gone"

"Ya" piper agreed "I'll bring annabeth up"

Piper helped annabeth stand up and they both walked up with smiles on there faces.

**Another happy chapter! More to come make sure to review and all that stuff. If you have any questions about future chapters PM me. And if you just want to suggest say it in a review or PM if you want. **


	7. Poseidon gets 2 blondes pussy's

_Annabeth pov_

It's been a week since me and Piper were in the threesome. A lot has happened. But at the moment I was in olympus walking around.

I could see every guys head turn to look at me as I pass. And then stare at my ass as I walked away. I kinda liked the attention it was a turn on.

I walked around aimlessly for a while admiring my work and how beautiful olympus was now when I bumped into Poseidon.

He was looking like a 20 year old man today. He was very muscular and well tanned. I knew I was already blushing.

"Hi" I said while bowing my head.

"No need to bow your head young one. Come with me I have a surprise for you."

I followed him into his chamber which were covered in images of the sea and horses. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"So" Poseidon started. "I heard about you percy"

"You did? I'm sorry if that displeases you my lord"

"Not at all. I heard that you were quiet good at it…and I wanted to try myself"

"What? Do you mean you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes. And your mother. I convinced her to try sex once and see if she likes it. She said she would only do it if you agreed." He said.

I thought for a second and then said "well you are a god I should do what you want" and smiled.

Poseidon stepped closer and started to kiss me. I was glad he looked like a 20 year old because it made me easily aroused. He soon opened his mouth and our tongues started to fight for dominance before he won and I let him explore my mouth.

After a bit athena came in. "You started without me?" She said. Athena today was a sexy 19 year old with huge breasts and long curly blond hair.

Athena came over and snapped her fingers making all 3 of our clothes disappeared.

_Everyone pov_

Poseidon then grabbed annabeth and Athena and brought then to his huge bed. He laid annabeth and her mom side by side and got on top of annabeth. He continued to kiss her and sucking on her neck while using one hand to toy with her breasts. The other hand was being used to rub Athena's tight snatch making her moan. Annabeth as she was being pulled over to the bed caught a glimpse of Poseidon's monster cock and could not wait to get it inside her.

She grabbed Poseidon's hands and pushed it over to her shaven pussy.

"Please. Please don't tease me anymore" she begged

Poseidon just grinned and inserted a finger into her. Annabeth arched her back at this enjoying the pleasure.

Soon Poseidon had 2 fingers pumping in annabeth's and Athens pussy's.

Athena yelled out as she came. Her juices covering Poseidon's hand. Athena then got on her knees and started to suck Poseidon off making him groan in pleasure.

Annabeth was trashing on the bed due to her being fingered. She couldn't get enough of it. Poseidon was a master with his hands.

"Poseidon… I need your…dick in me. Now!" Annabeth said

"Alright young one"

He took his dick out of Athena's mouth with a pop. He positioned it at annabeth's pussy but before he could push it in she told him to stop.

"Wait. Put it in my ass" annabeth said while smiling

Poseidon grinned and positioned at her ass. But before he pushed in he shoved 4 fingers in annabeth's pussy making her yelp. He wiggled his fingers inside her making her go crazy with pleasure. Annabeth's pussy was so wet you could hear a loud sloshing sound as Poseidon moved his fingers around in annabeth. Poseidon loved the sound and continued for a while before pulling out his drenched soaked hand. He rubbed it over his dick to lube it up and shoved it into annabeth's asshole making her scream out. She had never had Anal and defiantly never with a dick this big.

Athena decided she wanted to go again and sat on annabeth's face facing Poseidon so they could make out. Annabeth started to lick her mom out making Athena moan into the kisses.

Poseidon soon used one hand and put it back in annabeth's pussy to increase her pleasure along with him thrusting in her ass. His other hand was being used to pull at Athena's nipples making her groan.

Finally after a bit annabeth screamed into Athena's pussy sending vibrations in Athena that made Athena squirt everywhere. At the same time annabeth squirted from the combined pleasure of her ass being fucked and pussy being fisted.

Poseidon cummed in annabeth's ass filling her up. Athena crawled over and started to lick it out enjoying the taste.

Poseidon noticed Athena was bent over with her beautiful ass sticking up so Poseidon slapped it watching it jiggle. He then inserted himself in her pussy fucking her doggy style.

Athena started to yell out at the feeling and enjoying how the organ felt inside her.

"Yes Poseidon! Go faster fuck me harder!" Athena yelled out as she was being fucked.

Annabeth was till moaning from having her ass being licked clean. And now Athena was licking her pussy. Athena would flick her tongue over annabeth's clit making annabeth go crazy and arch her back every time.

Meanwhile Poseidon was slapping Athena's ass enjoying watching it jiggle along with the sight of the young demigod getting her pussy eaten.

Finally Athena couldn't hold it any longer and came on Poseidon's dick covering him in her juices.

"I'm about to cum" Poseidon said "where do you want it"

"On my face" Athena said he turned around just as Poseidon let loose his cum all over her.

Annabeth came over and licked the cum all off her mom. When her mom was clean Poseidon thanked annabeth for joining them. With a snap of his fingers annabeth was back in her bunk at camp half blood with a smile of her face.

**Another chapter down. Next chapter coming soon. Remember review that's how I know what you want and what I'm doing right or wrong. **


	8. Argo orgy

**This might not be good cause it's harder to write about what seven people are going but here it goes**.

The seven were together in the Argo 2 main room and there was a massive orgy going on.

Currently percy was fucking piper missionary style, annabeth was riding jason, and Hazel was sandwiched between leo and frank with leo getting her ass and frank getting her pussy.

The room was filled with girls moaning and screaming, guys groaning, and the sound of skin hitting skin with each thrusts.

Percy was pounding into piper so fast that you could barely even see his hips. Just a blur. Piper and thrashing about and yelling things out.

"Yes percy! Make me your bitch! Use my pussy as your dick holder!" She screamed among other things.

Percy was enjoying how her pussy was so tight and firmly holding his dick. Percy grabbed her massive boobs with his hands and started groping them every way he could imagine before he motor boated them.

Meanwhile annabeth was riding jason. She was facing towards him so he had a clear view of her flopping breasts and sexy face as she moaned and screamed due to his long dick hitting her g-spot every time she bounced.

Jason wanted to grab her boobs but decided not to as he liked watching then move around whenever annabeth would bounce on him. Instead he moved his hands behind her to grab her ass. He was slapping it and feeling it jiggle. Then he would grab a ass check in both hands and spread them apart and push them back together again.

At the same time frank was fucking hazels pussy and rubbing her clit and making out with her. Hazel loved the feeling of double penetration and decided after this that she would do it more often.

Leo was groping hazels ass which wasn't as big as the other girls but just as good.

Frank came early and he pulled out so leo put Hazel in doggy position and fucked her pussy. Leo kept pounding for a long time watching hazels ass jiggle with each thrust. He shoved 2 fingers in hazels ass which sent her over the edge making her orgasm. When she orgasmed her pussy walls clenched making leo cum inside her. He pulled out and all 3 laid down.

Piper was close to squirting. She was in so much pleasure her legs where shaking not able to stay still. She grabbed one of her boobs and started sucking on it turning percy on even more.

"Yes! Yes! I'm so close! A little more! Ahhhh!" She yelled out as she came all over percy.

Percy wasn't done yet though so he grabbed her hips and angled them up so here pussy and ass were facing upwards. He shoved his whole hand in her pussy and pumped a few times enjoying the sloshing sound it made. He then used his hand to make his dick super lubed up and entered her ass making her give out a quick scream.

At the same time jason came on annabeth's tits. Jason after he came was to tired to do anything else and left the room along with frank, Hazel, and leo.

Annabeth came over to piper and percy with her still cum covered tits and got piper to clean them off. Piper licked at it savoring the taste of it. Once annabeth's tits were cleaned she got next to percy.

Percy sensing that piper had enough pulled out of her ass. Percy then bent annabeth over and plunged into her tight pussy. He pounded into her while piper watched and fingered herself.

Percy started to slap annabeth's ass leaving a red hand print on her ass. Annabeth enjoyed the slapping as it turned her on. Soon her ass was completely red from all the slapping and groping.

Annabeth tilted her head up to see piper squirting again. The sight got annabeth and percy even more aroused so percy started to go faster in annabeth.

Annabeth yelled out as she came at the same time percy came. The 3 of them tired from fucking went back to there rooms. And annabeth was still filled with Percy's cum.

**There you go. If it wasn't that good PM me and say and I'll retry if enough people do that. **

**Percy/aprhodite and percy/Thalia/Artemis are being considered along with something with Reyna. If you have a idea about who you want to fuck but you want them to do something specific or use a dildo or something say in the review or PM. I probably won't post for a few days cause I need a break so my stories will be better. But I will still read reviews**


	9. Reyna gets fucked

**I decided not to take a break after all. This one will be a quick Reyna/percy but I'll have one of her having sex soon. I'm also doing piper/Aphrodite, percy/katie, and jason/Hera. And there will be more Reyna. **

_Reyna pov_

After a long hard day at work trying to get camp jupiter back on its feet I was ready for bed. But I still had some other stuff to go over like where to rebuild some buildings in new rome.

_Percy pov_

I walked into the main building**(AN: I forget the name but the one the preator stays at.) **and saw Reyna in there. She was looking as sexy as ever with her nice firm ass and big perky tits. Lucky for me she wasn't wearing her armor, just shorts and a tank top.

"Hi" I said.

"Hello percy. Do you need anything?"

"Nope just checking on how everything's going"

"It's all fine."

"Ok well then I guess I should go"

"No don't go" she said "I could use the company.

I smiled and stayed. I would have to be crazy to leave when she's wearing something that makes her look so sexy.

Finally I couldn't take it and walked behind her.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Same as before" she answered

"Well how about we change it" and with that I shoved one of my hands in her shorts and started to rub her clit and started to suck on her neck

I was surprised she didn't beat me up but instead she just started to moan and lean back into me.

I continued what I was doing and felt her getting wetter and wetter until she was practically leaking.

I used the hand that wasn't rubbing her pussy and clit to pull her tank top off. I was happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra. I then used the same hand to cup one of her boobs and started to rub the nipples. They instantly got hard.

She after a while turned around and grinned. "Why don't I get you a little bit more comfortable"

She started taking off all my clothes until I was completely naked. She was staring at my massive hard dick before she dropped to her knees and enveloped it with her mouth.

She started to use her tongue and bobbed her head. She brought up both of her hands and wrapped them around my dick to help her out.

Her wet hot mouth felt amazing around my dick. She was doing it like a expert even though I thought she'd never done it before. She started using her tongue to give me even more pleasure before she tried to deep throat me. She went all the way in so her nose was touching my stomach. I could feel her gag reflex trying to push it out but she kept it in.

She then pulled out a little and went back to a regular blow job. She started humming sending vibrations through my dick. This sent me over the edge.

"I'm cumming!" I yelled out.

She deep throated me again and started sucking. I shoot my cum down her throat and she somehow managed to sallow it all. She pulled off my dick with a pop of her mouth and stood up.

"That was fun" she said.

"It's not over yet" and I pushed her over on the table and yanked down her shorts. I got down on eye level with her pussy and stared. You could defiantly tell how wet it was. And just like annabeth's it was completely shaven.

"You just gonna stare or do something" she said.

I moved in and made a quick lick from the bottom of her pussy to her clit. She bucked her hips at this and let out a quick moan. I then used my tongue and flicked it very quickly over her clit making her go crazy. She grabbed my head with her hands and pushed me in deeper. I grabbed her thighs with my hands and spread them some more to give me better access to her sexy pussy.

I shoved 2 fingers in her and wiggled them around making her let out short yelps. My tongue was still assaulting her clit giving her immense pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around my head pulling me in even more. It must've been awhile since she's had anything sexual.

I brought my hand that wasn't fingering her to her ass and groped it. It was nice and firm from all of her athletic things she does.

"Ooo! Percy this feels amazing! Don't stop!" She said while moaning.

I went as fast as I could and added in a third finger and curled them so it would hit her g-spot every time. She let out a very sexy scream as she squirted all over me. I caught most of it in my mouth and it tasted amazing.

"Lay down" she said as she got up. I already knew what she meant and was fine with it.

I laid down and she got on top of me reverse cow girl style. She slowly slid down on my erect dick until she was all the way in. She was super tight which didn't surprise me. She leaned back putting her hands on my chest for support and started to grind on me at first not bouncing yet.

The grinding felt good and it was a great sight to see her ass moving back and forth. I slapped it once before she started to bounce on me. She started slowly at first but then went faster and faster.

I was enjoying the feeling of her slick pussy riding me. I reached up and grabbed a ass cheek in each hand and started to play with them. I slapped one cheek so much it was completely red. The other cheek I was squeezing and pulling on.

"Ooo percy! You have no idea how much I needed this" Reyna said while still bouncing. "This feels so amazing!"

I didn't respond and just continued to enjoy the feeling.

"I'm about to cum!" I yelled

"Inside me!" She yelled out.

As i cream pied inside her she squirted over me letting out one of the sexist screams I've ever heard.

She got off me with my cum still in her and went and got dressed.

"Your leaving my cum in you?" I asked

"Of course percy. I love the feeling. And we are gonna do that again soon" she said with a wink

"I can't wait"

I walked out happy I went to go and see Reyna.

**Next chapter either tonight or tomorrow or maybe Tuesday. Probably before then. Review if you want more Reyna or if you have any ideas. **


	10. Aphrodite fucks her daughter

**Thanks Azam for all the annabeth ideas. That was currently a lot. And thanks to everyone else for all of there's. I will try to do them so that everyone will be happy. But now since a lot of people have been requesting Aphrodite here is a chapter with her.**

_Aphrodite pov_

I had just come back from the throne room where Athena was telling me all about how she had sex with her daughter and Poseidon. I know it shouldn't have mattered but since I'm the goddess of love and by that sex and I haven't had sex with my daughter but Athena had made me really pissed.

I started to think of my daughters to decide which one I should try. There were only 3 real options. Selena, drew, or piper. I decided that piper would be the best choice for the matter.

I teleported down to camp half blood to find piper roaming on the beach. I changed my outfit to deep v-neck dress that barley passed my pussy. I walked on out to piper.

"Hey mom" she said "what do you need?"

"Can't a mom just check on her favorite daughter?"

"Not when the mom is a god." Piper said.

"I guess your right. Well I was hoping you could help me with a issue" i Said

"What is it?"

"Well apparently Athena and annabeth have had sex. I have never had sex with one of my daughters and if another God has done it then I should've done it. Especially if it's anything to do with love or sex."

"Ok so you what? Want to have sex with me?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Mom I can't do that. I'm okay with other girls but your my mom"

"Ugh" I couldn't stand her trying to convince her. I decided to use my powers.

I snapped my fingers and instantly made her super horny for me. I could do things like that. Just by looking at someone I could make them lust madly over someone. Or I could even make people cum or squirt just if I thought it. One of my favorites is the power to look like the sexist person to whoever looked at me. Right now i had a big bubble butt and a massive pair of tits. My pussy was completely shaven and already wet from anticipation.

Piper came over to me and started to kiss me. I kissed her back before I stuck my tongue in her mouth exploring her mouth. She just moaned into it. I could tell piper would be fun.

I continued this for a while until I decided for more. I moved my hands around her waist and squeezed her ass making her moan some more.

"Wait mom won't be hear us? I get pretty loud" piper said

"Haha you are with a goddess now. No one will hear or see us" I answered.

I released her ass with my hands and took off her shirt to find no bra underneath. I yanked her shorts off violently to find only a pair of small panties. They were stained at her crotch from how wet she was. I grinned at this knowing she was as wet as I was. I pulled them off to see her pussy with its little strip of hair. It was nice and shiny from how wet she was.

I took a step back and ordered her to take my dress off. She came forward and first took the dress from off my shoulders. As she pulled it off my boobs bounced around as they were released from there dress prison. She grabbed them by the nipples and pulled them making me take a step forward and moaning. She was about to lick my tits when I stopped her.

"Wouldn't you rather lick my pussy not my tits?" I asked

"Id like both" piper answered with a grin.

Piper pulled down the rest of my dress revealing my pussy.

"Wow mom thats a beautiful pussy."

"Glad you enjoy it."

I pushed piper over so she was on her back. I then spread her legs and my own and started to scissors her.

It was very easy to slid our pussies together when we were both super wet. We slid very easy and the pleasure just kept increasing and increasing. I was grinding my hardest pushing piper back a little bit i didn't care. I was to consumed in my pleasure to care.

I started to use one hand to play with my tits and the other to play with my ass enjoying the jiggling feeling of both.

The view of piper with her eyes closed moaning was turning me on more and more.

I looked down to where our pussy's and wasn't surprised to see that our thighs were shiny from our pussy juices.

"Ahh mom! Ahh this feels so good!" Piper was yelling out. "I'm so close! I'm cumming!"

She came all over me covering me completely in her juices. I came right after her squirted out a lot more then piper did being a goddess. I got up and snapped my fingers and instantly a massive strap-on dildo appeared around my waist. I flipped piper over and got her on her hands and knees.

I thrusted the strap-on in her as fast as I could not giving her time to adjust to its massive size. I grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled back on it. Piper just kept moaning and screaming. I used my other hand to start slapping her ass until it was very red. And then I continued to do it.

Piper started to return my thrusts and with each thrust her boobs would flop around so much that I released her hair to grab on and squeeze it. Pipers arms must've grown weak from all the pleasure because she collapsed on her face. Without having to use her hands to hold her up she used one hand to rub her clit and the other to play with her tits.

"Ah! Mom! I'm cumming!" Piper yelled as she orgasmed squirting all over the dildo.

I took off the dildo and started to suck off all of pipers juices on it while piper watched. When I was done I stood up.

"That was great piper." I said

"Same to you"

"Until next time" and I teleported back to olympus.

**Well that one is done. 3 chapters that I'm doing are jason/Hera, percy/katie, and percy/Aphrodite/athena and that one may or may not have annabeth in it. And something to do with Artemis is being considered. Just got to decide who else will be in it. Probably be a lesbian thing since she has a no guy rule. **


	11. Katie and percy fuck

**here is the katie one. Enjoy**

_Katie pov_

I was out in my personal garden tending to my plants. It was a beautiful garden in the outskirts of the woods where no one should find it. It wasn't the best weather a bit overcast but that was good. The plants could use the water.

I was walking around examining all the plants when i came to one that Aphrodite herself blessed. It always made me horny when ever I was around it. That's why my personal garden was also were i masturbated.

Today I was wearing my yoga shorts that clearly had a camel toe which I enjoyed looking at. Even though I'm a girl I still found it hot. I was only wearing a tank top cause I knew when I came here I would masturbate and wanted something that showed cleavage cause looking at that turns me on. I'm pretty sure I'm bi.

Anyways I took off my yoga shorts so I could start to masturbate. I didn't have panties underneath I never felt like wearing panties or bras.

I got under a tree since it started to drizzle and sat down and spread my legs. I started to rub my clit.

I let out a little moan at this. I started to think of percy who was by far the hottest kid at camp. Thinking of him got me even more horny and wet. My nipples were so hard they were poking through my tank top.

I inserted 3 fingers in myself not feeling like going slow this time. I started to pump in my pussy fast hearing a slight sloshing sound from how wet I was. I used my thumb to rub my clit making me moan very loud. I closed my eyes absorbing my self in the pleasure.

"Ooo percy! That feels so good! Harder!" I yelled out

I was so into it I didn't hear the footsteps.

_Percy pov_

I was walking around the forest when I heard my name. I decided to check out what it was and headed over to it. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what it was.

It was Katie masturbated and moaning my name. This was one of the sexist things I've ever seen. Katie was very hot with big c-cup tits and a big ass. From the look of it she had a shaven pussy. She was tan from all her time in the sun. I couldn't believe she was masturbating to me.

I decided I should go out and give her what she wants and fuck her senseless.

"Hey Katie what are you doing?" I asked sexily.

"Hey percy" she returned my smile and continued to finger herself "why don't you come over here and help me out?"

"Id love to" and I walked over to her.

When I got there she stayed sitting down and pulled down my pants to reveal my erect dick that sprang out of my pants and literally hit her in the face which just made her giggle. She wrapped her mouth around my dick while still fingering herself. This made her moan into my dick which felt a lot better. She didn't seem that experienced in blow jobs but she was still pretty good.

I grabbed her by her hair and shoved her all the way on my dick. She started to gag but I kept her deep throating me not letting her back up. Finally i released her and she came back a little before plunging back all the way.

One of her hands was used to strike my dick while she sucked it while the other one that she was using to finger herself she brought up to play with my balls.

I continued to moan before I pushed her head all the way back in and came in her mouth. She shallowed it all somehow.

"Delicious" she said.

I pulled her up so she was standing and removed her shirt. I slapped one of her boobs making her moan. I took off my shirt feeling like being nude my self.

I pushed katie against a tree and knelt down so I was looking right at her pussy. I did a quick lick liking the taste of her pussy. I brought one hand up and started playing with her big ass while my other hand grabbed a breast fondling it.

I pushed my face as close as I could to her pussy and shoved my tongue as deep as it and hit her g-spot making her scream out my name. I flicked my tongue over her clit fast making her go crazy and scream the whole time. I shoved my finger up her ass making her start yelping as i pumped it in her ass.

"Ahh! Percy! Percy! I'm cumming!" Katie yelled out as she squirted everywhere.

"That felt great" katie said while smiling "why don't you get on your back"

I just grinned and laid down. Katie knelt next to me and stroked my dick a few times getting me harder. Then she got over me and slowly lowered down on me. When she was halfway i thrusted in not able to keep waiting. Me thrusting in her made her yell out in surprise. She soon started to bounce on me increasing both of our pleasures.

"Mm percy your so large! This feels amazing!" Katie yelled out

"And your so tight and wet" I replied.

I brought my hands up to grab her flopping breasts and squeezed them. I grabbed her nipples and pinched them while pulling them making Katie yelp out and fall forward a little. I then after a bit released them and she sat back up. I instead started to slap her breasts watching them flop around.

"Like my tits percy?" Katie asked

"There amazing" I replied while still thrusting in her.

I picked up my thrusting speed making Katie start moaning even more then before if that's even possible. I stopped playing with her boobs and brought my hand down to start rubbing her clit. This sent her over the edge and she yelled out as she came drenching me in her juices.

Her coming pushed me over the edge too and I came too. Katie collapsed on me.

"I expect to see you here more often" Katie said.

I just smiled and went to sleep with her over me.


	12. Author note Please read

**Considering adding in a character that can control time. Like the son or daughter of Kronos. Figured that Dan lead to some inserting sex scenes. Or even maybe a plot. Tell me what you think of it in PM or reviews. **


	13. Hera gets a demigods dick

_Hera pov_

I was pissed. Zeus was gone off doing who knows what when he was supposed to be here. I was very horny and being a queen I didn't feel like masturbating. I started to think of who I could go with when I noticed my favorite demigod jason just got into the shower.

"He is Jupiter's son. So it's not cheating." I smiled realizing what a fun time I would have.

_Jason pov_

I woke up in the Zeus cabin like every other morning.

I got up and stripped then went into the shower. I stepped in and turned it on. It was a huge shower easily able to hold 6 people.

After a few minutes I had a feeling there was someone else in here. I turned around ready to fight and realized it was Hera.

"Uh hi my lady" I said while trying to hide my erection.

Hera was very sexy. She had a large ass and tits and a shaven pussy. I had imagined being with her many times and I hoped that's what this was about.

"Hello Jason. You can remove your hands. That's why I came" she said as she walked over to me.

She reached out and removed my hands and then grabbed my dick and started to stroke it.

I reached out a cupped one of her boobs making her smile. I pinched her nipple making her gasp and pause for a second with my hand job before she got back at it.

Her hand felt amazing. She was obviously a pro at this. She continued for a while till I had a idea.

"Lay down on your back" I commanded her.

She just smiled and laid down on the shower floor (like I said its a huge shower" and I got on top of her chest and put my dick between her cleavage. She immediately got the idea and brought her hands up to push her tits together so it wrapped around my dick. I started moving back and forth enjoying the feeling of her hot tits.

Hera brought her head up and whenever I would thrust forward she would lick my dick and try to suck on it. This made me smile seeing how horny she was. I knew this would be a lot of fun.

I continued thrusting for a bit before I finally came. Hera caught some in her mouth but most escaped and splattered all over her face.

Hera just waved her hand and it all flowed directly into her mouth. She seemed to be enjoying the taste.

While she was still drinking my cum I decided to see her pussy. I moved back so I was right in front of it and shoved 2 fingers in the queen of olympus. She was very wet and she let out a sexy yelp at the insertion.

I added in a 3 finger and started to suck on her sexy pussy lips making her let out moans of pleasure.

I reached my other hand under her and grabbed her ass. It felt nice and soft.

"Jason! Jason! Please don't tease me anymore. Fuck me already!" Hera yelled out.

I decided to do what she said. I flipped her over and pulled her ass on up and plunged into her pussy.

I immediately went full speed not feeling like giving her time to adjust. Hera had her head pointed up and was moaning like crazy enjoying the pleasure. I reached forward and grabbed her hair pulling on it. Hera seemed to like this as she just moaned more.

"Yes Jason! Faster! Fill me up again and again with your dick!" Hear yelled.

This just turned me on even more and I went faster and faster. Hera was very tight which just made it all the more pleasurable for me.

When ever I pounded into her it would make her ass jiggle and I couldn't help but to start slapping it. After a bit of slapping. I grabbed her ass separated her cheeks and shoved a finger in her asshole making her groan out.

I continued pounding into her for a while until she finally screamed out. A long sexy scream and squirted everywhere drenching my thighs. Feeling her pussy spasm around my dick as she squirted pushed me over the edge and I came inside her. I pulled out of her and Hera collapsed on the ground slightly rubbing her clit felling the cum inside her.

While still face down on the ground she said "that was amazing jason. I'll be doing this again soon"

I slapped her ass before responding "I sure hope we do."

I turned off the shower then laid down next to her and rolled her over and laid my head on her boobs enjoying the comfort of them and looped my hand around her waste to grab her ass while also putting my dick back inside her. And I fell asleep like that with her.

**Probably gonna do a percy/Aphrodite/athena/Hera scene soon. Maybe add in jason and annabeth and piper. Or reyna too. Kinda like a big orgy. Tell me what you think in reviews. **


	14. An: Bondage scene Please read

**IMPORTANT please read. **

**Next chapter will be percy/Thalia/Rachel by request. After that will be a bondage scene with 3 girls and 1 guy. Anyone can be in it as long as annabeth is too. You can put in reviews or PM who you want the other 3 to be and who you want to be in the bondage. And multiple people can be in bondage. If you want whipping or paddling or ball gag or teasing or any of that bondage stuff say. Sorry for all the author notes it's just the easiest way to get out info. **


	15. Thalia and Rachel get some dick

**Quick thing that might be easier in a author note. The time pausing power will pretty much act like paralyzing everything so if percy kisses a girl while time is paused they will still be able to grow wet**.

Percy pov

I woke up like every day and went to take a shower. When I came back to my bedroom I found a box on it.

It didn't say who it came from but when I opened it there was a watch inside and a note.

The note said "have fun percy. Enjoy this it will give you control over time."

I put the watch on and instantly I somehow knew exactly what it was.

It could pause time but when it did I could still move. And things would feel like how they would if time wasn't paused. People would still be soft and warm. Girls could still get wet and squirt and guys could still get hard and cum. The last thought surprised me and I knew this was from Aphrodite. I could also rewind things or fast forward them or set things to a loop so it would keep repeating it self over and over. And as long as I had the watch on I could do this by thought.

This was perfect I thought. Not only is Rachel visiting camp but Thalia is too. I always wanted to be with both of them and now I can without them knowing.

I thought the word pause and instantly everything became silent. No one moved.

I walked outside of my cabin and went to Artemis cabin and went inside. I found Thalia almost done getting dressed. She was wearing a skirt and a tight t-shirt on. I picked her up and carried her to Rachel's cave where I of course found Rachel. She was in the perfect position of being bent over while wearing yoga pants and she only had a bra on no shirt on.

I walked over and slapped her ass happy that it still jiggled even with time paused.

I placed Thalia next to Rachel. Rachel and Thalia both had amazing asses. Rachel's was a bit bigger though. But Thalia had bigger boobs then Rachel so it balanced it out. They were both skinny and tan which made them look even better.

I went up to Rachel first and unhooked her bra releasing her massive titties that bounced when the bra came off. I groped them for a bit before I decided to see Thalia's.

I pulled Thalia's shirt over her head and was surprised to see no bra on. I reached a hand out and grabbed one of Rachel's tits and one of Thalia's tits and squeezed them both. They were both very soft which just made me squeeze them more.

I decided to check out there pussies so I pulled down Rachel's yoga pants to expose her g-string. I pulled that off to see her beautiful snatch. It was a bit hairy but that just made it look even better. I resisted the urge to shove my dick in her and decided to see Thalia's pussy.

I took off her skirt to find no panties underneath. Guess Thalia didn't like panties or bras. She was hairy but I guess you don't shave your pussy much when your a hunter. I didn't care though it still looked amazing.

I positioned Rachel so she was bending over to show off her great ass and positioned Thalia so she was sitting down with her legs spread.

I started slapping Rachel's ass loving how much it jiggled. I pulled her ass checks apart and them slammed them back together again. I finally shoved a finger in her pussy before thinking that maybe I could unpause her.

I decided I would unfreeze Rachel cause I figured she would be fun to have unfrozen. I was gonna leave Thalia freezed though

I looked at Rachel and thought the word unpause and she instantly started moaning.

"Add another finger percy" Rachel said while moaning and staying bent over.

"You knew it was me?" I asked

"Duh" she answered "I'm the oracle I can see the future. I knew this was gonna happen. Why do you think you found me bending over. And why do you think Thalia isn't wearing panties or a bra?"

"Thalia knows about this?"

"Yes I told her" Rachel answered. "So whenever you want unfreeze her she will be fine with it. Now then stop teasing me and add another finger I'm really horny right now"

I smiled and added in 2 more fingers making Rachel moan even more. I curled my fingers and started to run her walls from the inside making Rachel start to yelp and scream obviously enjoying having her pussy walls being rubbed.

I placed my finger in her clit and started to rub it as fast as I could.

Between getting her clit rubbed and having my fingers be wiggling around inside her Rachel's legs were going weak. She started to fall down so I went down with her and now she was on her knees bent over.

I went even faster making Rachel scream out in pleasure.

"Ahhh! Percy this feels so good! Ahh!" Rachel screamed as she came all over my hand.

I had a idea and decided to try my loop powers. I focused on Rachel's pussy and set it for a loop of when she was squirting. So she would squirt for a bit then restart and keep squirting. Sort of like she was in a infinite loop of squirting.

This was one of the sexist things I've ever seen. Rachel was thrashing in the floor while she continued to get immense pleasure of squirting over and over and over. I decided I would let her go for a bit before I would let the loop stop.

I turned to Thalia while still listening to Rachel screaming out as she squirted.

I unfroze Thalia then so I could enjoy her better.

"Hey percy" she said while smiling. Then she noticed Rachel "wow that's so amazing. You gotta do that to me sometime."

"I will another time" I said "but for now why don't you ride me like a cow girl"

Thalia giggled something I never expected her to do. "Ok percy lay down"

I laid down and she got on top of me lowering herself down slowly. I'm glad she was ok with going start into sex I didn't feel like doing foreplay right now. Once she was all the way down on me she waited a minute getting used to me being inside her.

While she was getting used to it I looked back over at Rachel who was still going crazy. I decided to let her stop knowing that after those minutes of constantly squirting she would be tired. I willed the loop to stop and she stopped squirting. Now she just laid there and looked like she had past out which was disappointing because I had wanted to do stuff with her.

But I didn't focus on that long because Thalia started to bounce on me. And it's hard to focus on other things when you have a tight wet pussy around your dick and huge titties flying around in front of you.

I reached up with one hand and grabbed her tits and started to rub over her nipples making her moan even more. My other hand went to her pussy and started to rub her clit.

This made her start to yell out at all the pleasure. She was going crazy with it trying to bounce as fast as she could trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

"Ah! Percy! Im cumming!" Thalia screamed as she came all over me.

I came inside her right after filling her up.

I pulled out of her and brought her over to Rachel and laid in between them. I grabbed there butts with both my hands and fall asleep like that.

**Bondage chapter probably be next. Maybe not. It depends**.


	16. 3 sexy girls get tied up

_Percy pov_

Today was finally the day I was gonna do it. I've been wanting to have sex with annabeth,piper, and Reyna for a long time now and I decided now with my time powers I would do it. I was gonna tie them up and torture them a bit though cause for a long time I've been wanting to do that.

I had my cabin all set up for it with a bunch of stuff I took from stores by pausing time and taking it back here. I had all the stuff for a sex dungeon to use tonight and I know it will be fun. All 3 of the girls will go along with it epically annabeth she's become all about sex now.

I walked into the pavilion looking for them when I say annabeth first. I paused time and walked over to her. She was wearing her usual yoga shorts along with a tank top and her camel toe. I slipped my hands in her pants and stuck a finger in her pussy to find she was already super wet. I took my finger out and stuck it in my mouth enjoying the taste of her pussy juices. I picked and up and laid her on my bed.

I went back to the pavilion and found Reyna in jeans and a t-shirt. She looked amazing and I knew I would have fun with her. I carried her back to and laid her on my bed next to annabeth.

Last I went for piper. I couldn't find her in the pavilion so I decided to try her cabin. I went into her room and didn't find her in there.

I decided to check her shower thinking she might've been running late and didn't get to the pavilion yet.

I found her in the shower with 2 fingers in her ass and realized that she was masturbating and that's why she was late to breakfast this morning.

I picked up her wet body and carried her over to my cabin and laid her on my bed with the other girls. On the other side of my cabin I had set up in a spare room the area where I would tie them. I picked annabeth up first and took her over to the room.

In the room I had a contraction that looked like 2 parallel poles that you tie people up on (**don't know the name for it**).

I took off Annabeth's yoga shorts to reveal her see through panties. I pulled those off too to show her dripping pussy. I resisted the urge to fuck her right there and took off her tank top to see she had no bra underneath. I then carried her over to one of the things and tied her up so she was spread eagle.

I took piper over to the next one and tied her up. I slapped her ass before going up to get Reyna.

I took off Reynas shirt and bra and then her jeans and panties to leave her naked. I then decided not to tie her up and to have her help me with them. I unfroze her and she didn't even seemed suprised.

"Hi percy I was wondering when you would finally do this" she said.

"How'd you know?" I asked

"I had a dream of it and knew it was gonna happen"

"Alright so you already know what your gonna do?" I said

"Ya I'm gonna help you with piper and annabeth" she replied.

I just nodded and went into the room with the other girls whole Reyna followed me.

I focused my time power and unfroze annabeth and piper. annabeth continued her sentence of what she was saying in the pavilion before stoping while piper continued trying to thrust her fingers thinking they were still in her ass.

Both girls stopped at once and realized they were tied up. They were about to freak out but then they realized percy and Reyna was in front of them and calmed down a little.

"Hello ladies" percy said. "I was hoping to have some fun today" he said while taking off his clothes. "Do you want that?"

Annabeth was the first to respond "hell yes I do"

Piper responded next "as long as I get fucked"

With that percy brought out 2 ball gags and put them on piper and annabeth.

"Reyna you get piper first im gonna get annabeth" I said.

Annabeth seemed to like this as she thrusted her perfectly shaven pussy toward me. I wasn't gonna go easy on her. I grabbed a paddle and started hitting her ass with it making her scream out. The screams were muffled due to the ball gag. Whenever the paddle would hit annabeth's bubble butt her ass would start jiggling like crazy which was one of the sexist things I've ever seen.

I looked over and saw Reyna was on her knees eating out piper making her moan in pleasure.

I put down the paddle and went back in front of annabeth. I then started to slap her titties making them move around. I then pinched her nipples and pulled them out making her scream out.

I decided to move down to her pussy and got on my knees in front of it. Her pussy was literally dripping with her juice. I took a quick lick making annabeth try to thrust her hips out. I decided to then try something new.

I brought my hand up and slapped her pussy making her squeal in a mix of pain and pleasure. I did it some more making annabeth yell out.

As I was slapping her pussy I looked over and saw piper squirt all over Reyna's face which she happily licked up.

"Untie her" I said "you 2 can help me"

Reyna untied piper and they both walked over to us. Piper got behind annabeth and started to eat her ass while spanking her. Reyna took off annabeth's gag which released annabeth's screams out but they were quickly muffled by Reyna kissing her.

I stopped slapping annabeth's pussy and started to actually lick her pussy and suck on her clit.

With the combined assault of all 3 of us annabeth soon came and squirted everywhere. I untied her after that so she could be of more use. I then grabbed piper and put her on her hands and knees and started to pound into her. Reyna put on the strap on I got just for this occasion and laid on the ground and had annabeth ride her.

I grabbed pipers hair and pulled on it making her head go back. Piper was by far the tightest pussy there was which is why I decided to fuck her first. I shoved 2 fingers in her ass giving her even more pleasure. She was screaming out now not even trying to hide it.

I reached a hand over to annabeth and Reyna who were right next to us and started to slap annabeth's titties making them turn red. Annabeth was already close I could tell. After before she wouldn't last long. And I was right because just as I thought that she orgasmed. Hard. She squirted everywhere then fall off and passes out.

Reyna came over to us and got in front of piper and piper started to eat Reyna out.

I reached a hand under pipers legs and started to run her clit while using my other hand to pinch her nipples. This made piper scream and moan into Reyna's pussy which made Reyna moan too.

Piper let out a scream as she came and she collapsed on the ground not able to do any more. I went up to Reyna and shoved my dick in her missionary style to finish her off.

She started to yelp at every thrust and she used her own hand to rub her clit.

She soon orgasmed which made me cum inside her.

Not bothering with helping them clean up I stood up, put on my clothes and walked out.

**Sorry for the wait I've been busy. Review please and say what other chapters you want. **


	17. Aphtodite does some solo fingering

Aphrodite pov

I had just come back from a boring olympian meeting. After the whole thing with Gaea Zeus was requesting them more often. They always bored me to death but at least now it was done.

I had just entered my godly chambers and was getting ready for sleep. Even though I was a God I still enjoy sleeping when I heard piper pray to me. I don't even know what it was about because the second i realized it was her I had a flash back to the time on the beach with her.

I felt my pussy start to get wet and decided since I was alone I would masturbate. With a wave of my hand I was completely naked.

I started thinking of the time with piper and some other people like percy and jason to make myself even hornier.

I started to play with my nipples first wanting to let the excitement build up. I put a tit in my mouth sucking on it while moaning at the same time.

I released my tit from my mouth and put a finger in my pussy to see how wet I was and pulled it back out to find my finger covered in my juices.

I then plunged 2 fingers in my tight pussy and started pumping them making a loud sloshing sound heard. I added my thumb over my clit and started rubbing it adding to the pleasure. I was yelling out at the pleasure I was receiving from myself.

I brought my other hand up and put 2 more fingers in my pussy to get them soaking wet them shoved them in my asshole.

I was now fingering my asshole and my pussy.

I was thrusting my hips into the air thinking I had a dick in me not my fingers. I was in such great pleasure. I finally came squirting everywhere and being the sex goddess my squirting lasted a long long time. By the time it stopped I had covered my whole king size bed in my juices.

I then just laid on my bed panting from the great orgasm I just had when I had a idea. I'm gonna teleport 2 lucky demigods up her to fuck me. I don't care if it's a guy or a girl it'll be random. I randomly picked 2 and teleported them up.

**Cliffhanger ending! Haha anyways vote on who the 2 should be and I'll get that chapter out as soon as possible. **


	18. Katie and annabeth get dirty

**Sorry if you thought this was gonna be the Aphrodite threesome. I wanted to give people more time to vote on the other 2 but I didn't want you to have to wait for the next chapter. **

_Katie pov_

I was walking through the camp checking. Out all the guys and girls. I am defiantly a bisexual. But anyways I was trying to find someone to fuck. It's been a while since me and percy had sex.

I was considering jason but he disappeared on some quest. So now I have to find someone else.

I guess I was lucky cause annabeth came walking up to me sexily swaying her hips that turned me on.

"Follow me" she said

I didn't even hesitate I just followed her. We ended up at some secluded cave that we walked in. Inside there was just a bed and a big box.

"So katie" annabeth started "I heard you had sex with percy"

I started to blush "Ya I did"

"He told me that your bi. Is that true"

"Yes" i admitted.

"Good" annabeth said with a smile.

She took a step forward and in a instant we were kissing. Annabeth licked my lip asking for entrance to my mouth which I gladly gave her. Her tongue went into my mouth exploring it while I just moaned at the feeling.

While she was exploring my mouth I unbuttoned her blouse and took it off of her to reveal her bare chest. I instantly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them making annabeth moan.

We broke apart the kissing and then annabeth took off my pants leaving me in my g-string.

"I love the g-string" annabeth said while caressing my crotch which just made me give out another moan.

"Id love to see yours" I said

"Unfortunately for you I don't wear panties" and she backed up and pulled off her shorts to show she didn't wear any panties.

Now annabeth was completely nude so i quickly pulled my shirt off and bra and pulled off my g-string while annabeth watched.

Annabeth moved forward and turned me around and bent me over. I could feel my pussy juices going down my thigh because I was so wet.

Then I felt a hard slap as annabeth started spanking my ass. She was spanking me as hard as she could and I knew my ass was bright red by now. With each slap I let out a yelp.

Finally after what felt like forever I felt her wet mouth go over my even wetter pussy. She stuck her long tongue all the way inside me making me moan. She flicked her tongue over my g-spot making me scream out. She brought up her hand and pinched my clit with it. This sent me over the edge and I squirted all over Annabeth's face.

"You taste delicious" annabeth said.

"Thanks" I said while giggling.

I looked over at the open box in the room and saw a strap-on, handcuffs, and a gag.

"Close your eyes" I said.

Once annabeth had her eyes closed I grabbed the 3 things. I put the handcuffs on her and when she opened her mouth to protest I put the ball gag on her.

She tried to pull apart the handcuffs but when she realized she couldn't she stopped trying.

I spread her sexy legs and thrusted the strap-on dildo inside her making her give out a muffled scream. I could tell she was insanely wet by how easy it was to move the massive dildo inside her.

She started pushing back into my thrusts which just made her make more noise.

She reached one of her hands forward and started to rub her own clit. I considered pulling the hand away and doing it myself but it looked hot to see her do that. I instead grabbed her boobs in both my hands and started to fondle them.

After a bit I flipped annabeth over so she was on her knees and continued pounding into her tight pussy. She still used her hand to rub her clit but now I was grabbing her ass instead of her boobs.

Annabeth came right after this drenching the dildo. I pulled out of her and took it off dropping it on the floor.

She seemed to be trying to say something and I decided to use this to my advantage.

"I'll take off the gag if you agree to do anything I say from now on" I said

Annabeth nodded and I took off the gag.

"You were great but we need to get back with everyone else before they get curious." She said

"Ok" I said.

We got dressed and left and I was already thinking of the things I should make annabeth do.

**Aphrodite threesome coming soon if you have any katie/annabeth requests say it or if you have any others. Make sure to put down who you want for the Aphrodite threesome cause I'm starting that one soon**.


	19. Reyna starts vibrating

**Splitting this into 3 parts. First is Reyna masturbating so this will be a quick chapter. Next will be Reyna percy having sex. Then it will be Aphrodite/Reyna/and percy. After that I will be focusing on piper. Probably a piper/jason/percy. Any ways to the story**

_Reyna pov _

I was in my personal room in the big house just laying on my bed bored. I couldn't think of anything to do while everyone else was asleep.

"Well" I said to myself "you can always masturbate"

I was always horny recently. Now that I've started having sex more often I'm always horny. Luckily me,annabeth,katie and all the other girls who have sex often got piper to extend her blessing to us so we were always still tight.

I walked over to my nightstand and opened the drawer were I keep the vibrator annabeth made me using the mist.

I laid back on my bed and took off all my clothes leaving me naked. I started to rub my already hard nipples making me even wetter. I started pinching my nipples and squeezing my titties increasing my pleasure.

My tits were a great size. Big but not to big. But I liked my ass better. It was nice and big while also being very jiggly which percy and all the other people I've been with say they like it.

I brought my hands down to my leaking wet pussy which had already over flowed and gotten on my bed sheets a little. Without hesitation I grabbed the vibrator and turned it on and shoved it as fast as I could inside me.

The vibrations from it were set on the maximum speed which was after only a few seconds making me scream out pleasure. Annabeth wasn't joking when she said vibrators feel amazing.

I was thrusting my hips into the air while pumping the vibrator inside me. It's vibrations were the best feeling I've ever had expect for Percy's dick which was bigger then the dildo. But this was still amazing.

Within minutes I had squirted all over the vibrator. I pulled it out and put it in my mouth giving it a blow job to suck off all my juices.

Once it was clean I decided to experiment with it and shoved it in my ass while it was still turned on.

This felt just as good as before. I used my hand that wasn't thrusting the dildo in me to finger myself. I was so wet a sloshing sound could be heard whenever I fingers moved.

I was screaming out so much. I was glad I was the only one in the house otherwise everyone would have heard me.

After a bit I came again covering my bedsheets in my juices.

I pulled out the vibrator and turned it off and laid it down on the bed.

The orgasms felt amazing but nothing compared to how percy felt. I suddenly had a idea.

I got up and turned the vibrator back on and put it in my pussy. I then made a gag and put it on so hopefully no one would hear me.

I exited my room and did my best to go down the steps which was very hard with the vibrator in. It made my thighs quiver with each orgasm I had. I finally exited the big house and after a long time and many orgasm later made it to Percy's cabin. I opened the door and walked in.


	20. Reyna gets percy involved

**Thanks for all the support I've only gotten positive reviews so that's greats! This will be a short chapter cause I'm gonna get them to Aphrodite as quick as possible. And I have another story now so I might be posting a little less often to this story but I will do my best to be as fast as possible. **

_Percy pov _

I was up in the middle of the night not able to fall asleep. I had a long busy day due to my time powers which led to many girls in my camp losing there panties and bras. Luckily everyone blames the Hermes cabin not me.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked towards it. I opened it to see one of the hottest sites ever. Reyna naked with a gag on and a vibrator in her. Her legs were covered in her own cum and while I was taking in the view she let out a muffled scream and squirted again.

I grabbed her by her tits and pulled her in. She stumbled obviously very absorbed by the pleasure of the vibrator. I threw her on my bed and took off the gag wanting to hear her voice.

"I…wanted to… give you a present" she managed to get out between her screaming and squirting.

I smiled knowing how much fun this would be. I pulled out the vibrator which was soaked by reyna's many squirting orgasms. I shoved it up her ass which made reyna yelp at the sudden intrusion. Her hand went down to her clit and she started to rub it.

I mounted reyna and put my dick in between her mouth wanting her to blow me. She immediately started and bobbed her head up and down my long dick. Due to the vibrator and her fingering herself she was moaning into my dick making it feel amazing.

She was using her tongue to swirl it around my dick. I was thrusting into her face now making her gag at how fast it would enter her mouth.

Right before I came I pulled out of her mouth and flipped her over. I pulled the vibrator out making reyna make a little whimper. I plunged right into her juicy pussy when all of a sudden we were gone.

**End of this chapter. But don't worry I'm posting the next one in a few hours! **


	21. Aphrodite threesome

**Aphrodite threesome at last. Next chapter might be a annabeth gang bang. But I'm gonna do something with piper for sure so if you have a idea for what say so in review of PM. **

_Aphrodite pov_

"Looks like I got the right demigods" I said to a confused percy and Reyna.

Percy had just entered reyna when I teleported making it very sexy to see.

Reyna just looked up and didn't say anything. She was enjoying the feeling of percy in her to much to bother with speaking.

Percy said "I was hoping I would be able to fuck you"

"Well now you can" I said.

I walked over to them and got next to percy. Percy Immediately leaned over and started kissing me while one of his hands went down to my super wet and tight pussy and put in 3 fingers while his thumb started rubbing my clit. Meanwhile he used his other hand to play with Reyna's ass as he pounded into her.

_Everybody pov_

Reyna was mind blown by all the pleasure and orgasms she's had this night. She wouldn't be able to last long and she knew it. Her orgasm was approaching faster and faster. Finally she hit her.

"PERCY!" Reyna yelled out as she orgasmed and squirted covering percys dick and thighs.

The feeling of Reyna squirting sent percy over the edge and he came inside her filling her up. Reyna collapsed tired from all she's been through.

Percy pulled out of her while Aphrodite used her magic to make percy hard again.

Aphrodite pushed him down and straddled him She grabbed his dick and angled it at her pussy and lowered down on his dick.

Percy could barely contain himself she was the tightest pussy he ever had. The only girls that came close was annabeth or piper or Reyna.

She immediately started bouncing on him enjoying how big Percy's dick is. She was moaning loudly in no time being super excited for this. Percy started timing his thrusts with Aphrodite's bouncing increasing both of there pleasure.

Reyna came at this point finally having gotten over her many orgasms.

"Turn around Reyna and bend over" Aphrodite said. She had a idea in mind.

Reyna turned around and bent over exposing her amazing ass and pussy. Aphrodite reached a hand out and used her godly powers to turn her fingers into small dicks. They extended and one entered her pussy and one entered her ass while one went around her body to enter her mouth while the other 2 went inbetween her hands. Reyna was now jerking 2 dicks off while sucking on one and being double penetrated. This made Reyna yell out in pleasure as all the dicks made pleasure to her.

Aphrodite meanwhile was still riding Percy's dick. Percy was enjoying watching the 5 dicks on Reyna.

Aphrodite started to bounce faster and faster making her orgasm approach faster. Percy brought one of his hands and started to rub Aphrodite's clit making Aphrodite yell out. Aphrodite finally reached her orgasm and squirted over percy. With her orgasm she couldn't focus enough and her fingers turned back to normal disappointing Reyna.

Aphrodite rolled off of percy and laid down.

"Well percy and Reyna that was fun. Glad you came" Aphrodite said "but it's time you leave."

And she flicked her wrist and they were gone.


	22. Zoe gets a hot blondes pussy

**Sorry everyone for the long wait I've been busy an I'm only allowed to use my phone and computer every now and then now. Anyways please start to review more and if you have ideas put it in the review. I read them and I try to do them all if I don't do yours make another review saying that you've already asked for it and if you did then I will make sure to make it a priority. Annabeth gang bang is next so if you have any ideas or requests say soon because I'm starting it very soon. **

_Annabeth pov _

It was late at night and I was walking through the camp enjoying the good weather. I was wearing my tightest leggings and shirt. It was a good thing no guys were out or else they would've all started to try and flirt with me.

I was walking on the beach when I noticed someone else laying down on it.

"Hello" I called out. "Who are you?"

"Annabeth? Is that you?" The person responded. The person got up and came running over and hugging me.

"I really am back. It's nice to see you" she said as she pulled back. I noticed then that it was Zoe nightshade.

"Zoe! I'm so glad your back! We have to go tell the others" I said

"Wait…there's a few things I wanna do first now that I'm back." She said

"Like what?" I asked

"Well while I was on the underworld I missed the feeling of another persons touch and feeling" she said as she took a step closer and whispered in my ear "can you help me with that. If you get what I mean"

I immediately understood and thought about it. Zoe was amazing looking. She had nice big boobs and a big ass. She was tan and tall and had one of the prettiest faces I've ever seen. "It would be my pleasure" I said.

She smiled and then leaned back in and started to kiss me. I returned it while I used my hands to start unbuttoning her blouse. She meanwhile was using her hands to start rubbing my already wet pussy through my leggings making me give out little whimpers.

Soon we were both French kissing our tongues exploring each other's mouths. I got her blouse undone and starter to pinch her already hardened nipples while also groping her breasts. This made Zoe stop rubbing me through my pants as she was focusing on the pleasure she was getting after the long time of not having any.

I then decided for more and dropped down to my knees and pulled down Zoe's jeans as I went down. Now the only thing between me and her wet pussy was her underwear. I quickly had that removed and was now looking at her bare pussy. It was completely shaven just the way I liked it. I pushed her over so she was on her back and did a little strip tease for her.

I took off my shirt revealing my bare chest and then I turned around showing off my ass. I wiggled my ass around before I pulled off my leggings to show her me in my panties. She started to rub herself at the sight which only made me happier.

I finally pulled down my panties to show her my shaven pussy. I walked over to her and got on top of her. I started to kiss her fiercely not wanting to wait. I snaked my hand in between us and started to rub her wet cunt making her moan into the kisses.

I then slid a finger in her making her moan out even more. I continued thrusting my finger in her pussy before I decided that I wanted some pleasure too.

I pulled out my finger making her whimper but I soon got us in a scissoring position and started to ferociously rub my pussy against hers making us both moan. In no time she was moving her hips too increasing both of our pleasure.

I reached my hand down and started to rub Zoe's clit while Zoe started to rub mine. We were both screaming quickly and it was a surprise no one noticed.

We were both so wet that our thighs were glistening while we rubbed our pussy's together.

Zoe came first squirting all over me covering me in her juices. Before I could do anything Zoe changed positions and got in-between my legs and started to lap up all her cum.

She purposely licked around my cunt avoiding my pussy just to tease. I desperately wanted release and grabbed her head and pushed it closer to my pussy.

"Please Zoe please!" I begged.

She finally stuck her tongue out and shoved it all the way in me making me moan out again. She was very good at this and obviously had practice. She started to use her tongue to flick across my clit at lightning fast speed making me yelp and scream at all the pleasure.

I could barley keep myself together but I decided I wanted to taste Zoe too.

"Zoe…" I said while moaning and screaming. It was a struggle to speak through all the pleasure but I finally managed to say one sentence "turn around and get on top of me"

Zoe immediately did it while still eating me out. Zoe's pussy was super wet from her being horny as well as her last squirting orgasm. I stuck my tongue inside her and started wiggling it around in her making her moan and momentarily pause eating me out but she soon got back into it.

In no time I was close to my orgasm. As it got closer and closer I started to thrust in Zoe's face which she didn't seem to mind. My orgasm finally hit me and I erupted, squirting everywhere filling Zoe's mouth and covering her face and the ground.

While I orgasmed I made the biggest scream I did all night right into Zoe's pussy making her moan louder and louder and finally scream out as her own orgasm overtook her and she squirted again into my mouth filling it up and covering my face.

Once she had calmed down from her orgasm she rolled off of me and laid next to me.

"We will have to do that again" Zoe said "but this time with a man too"

"Agreed" I said as I slapped her ass.

**Remember review and all that stuff. And once more sorry for the wait. **


	23. Important author note

**Quick Hera chapter is next to give me time for the gangbang. The men in it will probably be Per y/Jason/Zeus/Poseidon. The girl will be Annabeth and depending if people review fast enough I might have Hera be teleported in while she in the middle of masturbating aka next chapter. Or a different girl if people request. If there's a second girl I will add Leo in. **

**Also I might do a goddess orgy. Like Hera/Athena/Aphrodite/Artemis/Demeter in it. Then if people want I'll add in a guy or girl but they don't have to be gods. **

**I also have a reverse gender gangbang in mind with like 4 or 5 girls and 1 or 2 guys.**

**And I promise a Percy/piper/Jason scene is on the way. Will most likely be a hard core rape. **


	24. Hera gets horny

_Hera pov _

I had just come back from exploring the world. Zeus was gone doing some kind of mission with Poseidon at the camp(**the gangbang obviously**) and I was bored.

I came back from the dinner and got changed out of my dress into just a bra and thong the way I always slept.

The bra was way to small on me so my breasts practically exploded out of the bra. And the thong barely even covered my pussy as you could see part of the little hair patch I kept above it.

Aphrodite recently "cursed" me so all my bras and underwear would appear to small and all my other clothes would be to small, as well as constantly being horny. And because I am the goddess of family my pussy was always very very very tight. The only person who is tighter then me is Aphrodite. This fact made man go crazy.

I was laying down on my bed, bored when the horny part of the curse started acting up again and I immediately got super wet making the thong get soaked.

I unlatched my bra letting my breasts fall out of there very small prison. They jiggled wildly as they got released from there prison. I started to slap them around making me moan a little. I then started to pinch and play with my nipples making me groan with pleasure.

After I bit I decided to finally give my already very wet pussy some much needed attention. I used to fingers to pinch my clit and kept it pinched in my fingers while slightly moving them giving me immense pleasure. I started making small thrusts in the air enjoying the feeling. I finally used my other hand and brought it to my pussy and while still toying with my clit I started stroking my fingers up and down my pussy folds making me moan out more.

I inserted one finger, then another, then another until I had 3 fingers inside me. I started pumping them as fast as I could each time hitting my g-spot making me yelp each time. As I fingered myself the room was filled with the sound of yelps and screams and the sloshing sound my pussy made with each thrust.

I was so horny I quickly came soaking the bedsheets and making me make a long loud scream of pleasure as my juices came gushing out of me. I squirted for about 20 seconds straight and covered the whole bed. Being a Goddess I can do that.

But I wasn't done yet. I stood up shakily barely able to stand as my thighs were shaking from my previous orgasm. As I walked my pussy literally dripped which just turned me on even more making me drip more.

I opened the drawer and took out my vibrator. I use it all the time now ever since I got Aphrodite to "curse" me. I usually even walk around with it inside me but then Zeus had to help me walk around cause my whole body gets weak whenever I squirt. Everyone thinks it's hot though so I don't care plus it fills good.

I walked back over to my bed and laid down on it. And inserted the vibrator in my pussy with it on max speed.

This made me start yelping and screaming out immediately as it hit my g-spot and sent vibrations through it.

I started thrusting in the air as fast as I could while also thrusting the vibrator in me as fast as I could. My boobs were jiggling wildly and I used the hand that wasn't thrusting the dildo to play with my tits.

I cupped them and squeezed them before started to pinch my nipples. I pushed one boons up to my mouth and started sucking on the nipple while pinching my other tits nipple. I also had the vibrator thrusting into my wet cunt.

I couldn't contain myself. I was moaning so much it was almost impossible to suck on my own nipples.

My orgasm approached faster and faster until it finally came. My pussy erupted as I squirted re-soaking my bed and covering my whole lower body and covering my vibrator. I quickly shoved the vibrator in my mouth sucking off all the juices.

I then just laid there for the rest of the night.


	25. Important please read

**Hey I have a few things I need to say so please read. **

**First is that the next chapter Zoe/Artemis/Thalia will be out today or tomorrow depending on how long I can have my phone or computer. **

**Second is that after that I will make the Annabeth gang bang story. It will be split into 2 parts. 1 part will be Annabeth and the guys second part will add in a second girl. PM or review who you want the second girl to be and if you want there to be bondage or anything special. **

**After that chapter will be Percy/Jason/piper. If you have request for things to happen in that chapter comment. **

**Then I don't know about what chapter will be next but the goddess orgy will be spilt into 4 parts. 1st will be all the goddess together. 2nd will be all the female demigods together. 3 will be the goddess and female demigods together. And 4 will have 2-4 men added for a big orgy. If you want bondage or anything say and I will try to add it. **

**I am also considering a Annabeth/Thalia/Rachel chapter so you can expect that. **

**If you want any pairings review or PM me. And if you want them to do something special like be in the shower or use a dildo say. If you don't care about the pairing but you want some people to like fuck in public or fist together or something you can also put that down. **


	26. 3 hunters get sexual

_Zoe pov_

I was summoned into Artemis chamber along with Thalia today.

I was wearing short jeans and my tank top that made my boobs look like they were bursting out of shirt.

Thalia was wearing a very very short and tight skirt and a tight blouse that showed off major cleavage. Her outfit was getting me incredibly horny and I wanted to fuck her so bad but I waited.

We got to Artemis door and Thalia jumped to a stop making her boobs and ass jiggle. It took all my will not to grab them.

She opened the door and walked in and we saw Artemis. She was 18 years old today and was wearing her yoga pants along with a t-shirt. Artemis had a great ass from all the years of working out and big boobs that looked amazing.

We both bowed

"Lady Artemis" we said.

Artemis welcomed us and called us over to her table. Thalia walked ahead of me and bent over and put her elbows on the table letting me see up her skirt. I saw no underwear on her and her pussy looked slightly damp. I kept staring for a long time before Artemis snapped me out of my gaze.

"Zoe come outside with me. I need to speak in private with you." Artemis said.

I was sure she caught what I was looking at and went outside ready to be yelled out.

"Zoe I saw what you were looking at" Artemis said.

I kept quiet not wanting to respond.

"And it's ok" Artemis continued surprising me. "Why do you think I invited you here? I made Thalia's panties disappear so you could have that view." She said while smiling.

"Why thank you my lady" I replied very happy with what was to come.

"Your welcome" she responded.

She quickly shoved a hand in my jeans and starting rubbing my pussy. I offered no resistance enjoying the feeling. But it didn't last for long as Artemis removed her hand making me whimper.

"I knew this would be fun. Your so wet. Now then let's go in and start" she said grinning.

We both went in very happy and ready to start.

_Everybody pov_

Artemis and Zoe walked in while Thalia was in the same position bent over waiting.

Zoe walked behind her while Artemis made small talk with Thalia so Thalia wouldn't notice.

Zoe slowly brought one finger up to Thalia's exposed bent over pussy. Right as Zoe's finger made contact with Thalia, Artemis used her powers and made ropes appear around Thalia's wrists and ankles while also adding in a gag. At the same time Artemis made Zoe and her clothes disappear.

Thalia started screaming out not knowing what was happening expect that she was tied up, naked, and had someone's finger inside her. She tried struggling but couldn't since she was tied up. She calmed down a bit when she realized it was Zoe with her finger in her and that Artemis was naked too. But she still struggled not wanting to be tied down.

Zoe though could not be happier as she was now seeing a naked,tied up, bent over Thalia that she was fingering. Zoe added in another finger and started moving them in a out faster and faster. Thalia was moaning and enjoying herself but still trying to escape as she wanted to be the one dominating others. Thalia was so wet that you could her a sloshing sound each time Zoe's fingers moved.

Artemis was off to the side enjoying the view. She had starting to rub and pinch her own clit. She decided she would get involved after a bit. She liked watching too much.

Zoe was very wet and starting humping Thalia's leg getting Thalia's leg soaked in her pussy juices.

Zoe added in 2 fingers to Thalia's ass hole making Thalia yelp out into the gag.

Due to the double fingering Thalia squirted early, covering Zoe and making Thalia let out a very very loud scream that could be heard through the gag.

But Zoe didn't stop she kept on fingering Thalia. This made Thalia keep squirting for a long time till Zoe was covered head to toe in Thalia juices. Zoe pulled her fingers out and Thalia almost collapsed but Artemis was there and caught her.

Artemis removed the gag and before Thalia could say anything Artemis started making out with her while pinching Thalia's nipples.

Zoe was still humping Thalia's leg very happy at the large squirt Thalia just made. Zoe started to think that if Thalia squirted that much with only 2 fingers in her ass and pussy then maybe Thalia would do more with more fingers.

Zoe shoved 1 finger in Thalia's pussy then added another and another so she had 3 in her pussy. She didn't move them though as she had a better idea in mind. Zoe then added 3 fingers in Thalia's ass hole making her start to yelp again.

But Zoe didn't stop there. She added in more fingers until her whole fist was in Thalia's pussy and her other fist was all the way in Thalia's ass hole. Even without moving them Thalia was screaming and moaning into Artemis kisses.

Zoe then started to pump her fists inside Thalia while also opening and closing her fists as much as she could.

Thalia broke the kiss and at last was able to speak. Instead of yelling for them to stop though she yelled s completely different thing. "YES ZOE FUCK YES! FASTER, FASTER, FASTER. AWWW FUCK ME MORE!" Thalia screamed out in between screams and yelps of pleasure. Before she could continue Artemis smashed there lips together loving the taste of Thalia's mouth.

Zoe continued double fisting Thalia while Thalia made out with Artemis and Artemis playing with Thalia's nipples and boobs.

Thalia didn't last long with double fisting and started squirting even more then last time. Zoe didn't stop and just like last time continued fisting Thalia.

Artemis stopped kissing Thalia and got behind her getting herself covered by Thalia's juices. Thalia with her mouth free screamed out. She looked like she was trying to say words but couldn't due to all the pleasure. This lasted for a few minutes and when it was done both Artemis and Zoe's whole bodies were covered by Thalia's juices.

Thalia after the few moments stopped squirting and Zoe removed both of her fists.

Thalia having had enough collapsed on the ground.

Artemis and Zoe both started at Thalia enjoying the view before they turned to each other and started making out.

After a bit Thalia got the strength to move and moved her fingers to her sore pussy and felt it.

"Fuck you Zoe" Thalia said "I'm all loose now." Thalia said while feeling her now loose pussy and whimpering.

"Relax" Zoe said "we will just use what every girl does"

Artemis went off and came back with a bottle of Nectar and handed it to Zoe. Zoe bent over to Thalia who was still complaining on the ground and poured some nectar on Thalia's stretched asshole. Thalia's asshole healed and shrunk back to its usual tight size. Zoe then poured some nectar on Thalia's loose pussy and it instantly started to close up and become very tight again.

The feeling of it getting tight again was like bliss to Thalia and she started to moan again.

After a few seconds it was back to being tight. Super tight actually when Thalia tested it to make sure it worked she could barely even fit 2 fingers inside herself without feeling stretched.

"Now how about you untie me" Thalia said.

Artemis thought for a bit and finally untied Thalia. Once Thalia was untied she got up. Due to just getting nectar she felt full of energy.

She pounced on them both and pushed both Artemis and Zoe to the ground. She positioned herself so she was on top of them and her ass was close to there face and Thalia's face was over there pussy's

Thalia then shoved her fists into Zoe's and Artemis pussy's not going slow at all.

She started moving her arms rapidly inside of them making them both scram out.

Zoe used one of her hands to rub Artemis and in turn Artemis used one hand to rub Zoe's clit. They each used there other hand to play with one of Thalia's massive boobs.

Both Zoe and Artemis fought over who got to eat Thalia out as her pussy was right over them. Zoe would try to eat Thalia out but then Artemis would use her head to push Zoe's out of the way and started to lick Thalia's pussy. At least they both did it with Artemis getting Thalia's clit and Zoe getting Thalia's pussy.

For Thalia it was hard to stay up due to having her pussy and clit being licked. For Zoe and Artemis it was hard to keep up the licking while being fisted. They both screamed into Thalia's pussy making Thalia scream too.

Zoe came first and started squirting. Thalia continued pumping her fist in her a few more times before removing it and shoved her face in Zoe's pussy and drank up the juices filling her up and covering her face. When Zoe stopped squirting she removed her fist from Zoe.

Now Zoe got up and got in front of Artemis ass leaving Artemis to be the only one to lick Thalia's pussy.

Zoe used one hand and grabbed Artemis squishy amazing ass and lifted it up. She put her other hand in Artemis ass hole and started to fist it. Artemis was screaming and enjoying the immense pleasure she was being given.

At last Artemis came and this time Zoe drank it all down until Artemis stopped.

Zoe and Thalia both removed there fist from Artemis and she got up.

All 3 used the nectar to make sure they were back to being tight after all the fisting.

"That was amazing girls. Now you need to go before people get suspicious." Artemis said

Thalia and Zoe left smiling thewhole time.


	27. Annabeth's gangbang

**Here it is Annabeth's gang bang. Being a gang bang I'm gonna have her struggle in the beginning but I'm not the best at making rape stories. So I hope you enjoy. Remember to review. **

_Annabeth pov_

I was walking through the woods in a secluded area. I got a message that told me to come here and it was from someone very powerful and I knew it.

Thinking that it could be a punishment or a trap i wore my yoga pants and a tank top. Nothing else. I figured if it is something bad I can charm my way out by using my camel toe, amazing ass, and great boobs with nipples poking through the shirt.

I was very wet at the moment which I made sure I was by pinching my clit a few times before put on the yoga pants. And I pinched my nipples a few times to make sure they would stick through my tank top. I figured that might also help me if I needed to use my looks.

I got to wear I was supposed to be according to the message. It was a very empty wide open field. I stood here and waited for a while. Before long I started to get really bored.

I was hoping to meet this person get it over with and go back to my room where I could masturbate. And due to me playing with my clit a little before I came I was super horny and wanted nothing more then to get this over with.

After a while longer it seemed the person wouldn't show. But the message was filled with great power so I decided not to leave. Instead I thought maybe if I gave the person or persons a 'show' they might come out. But if someone else came along the same way I wouldn't want them to see so I would have to keep my clothes on.

I brought one of my hands to right in front of my camel toe. I placed my hand on it and started rubbing up and down. My whole crotch area was already soaked along with part of my thighs. I started to moan out enjoying the feeling.

I rubbed faster and faster and slipped one hand under my tank top and started to fondle my boobs.

After a bit I slipped my hand that was rubbing my cameltoe into my yoga pants and started to finger myself with 2 fingers.

The only things I could hear where the wet sounds my pussy made as I fingered my self and my yelps and moans. I was in absolute bliss.

This didn't last long as I quickly had 3 pairs of hands seize me…

_A few minutes ago. _

_Everybody pov_

Jason, Leo, and nico(**in my story he will be straight**) were all walking in the woods to the spot they told Annabeth to meet them at. They had been planning this for a while and Percy was supposed to be with them but he was off getting a surprise.

The three eventually got to the area and were greeted with a amazing site which got them all immediately hard.

Annabeth was wearing the most revealing and sexist outfit they've ever seen and was fingering herself.

None of them wanted to disturb the sight but they all wanted to rape her. So they went along with the plan.

Nice teleported all 3 of them right next to Annabeth who didn't notice.

Jason and Nico grabbed her and pulled her down.

Annabeth was trashing on the ground not able to see the 3 men who were getting naked around her.

Annabeth finally saw who the men were and was pissed off. Some of her closet friends were trying to rape her.

She struggled some more but there was no use. She was held down. Leo used his fire powers and burned the clothes right off of Annabeth but left her unhurt at all.

Jason quickly claimed her pussy and shoved his dick in her and started to thrust in her. Leo got underneath Annabeth and started to thrust in her ass while Nico was over her making her deep throat his dick.

Annabeth still tried to squirm away for a bit before giving up knowing she wasn't strong enough and after a few thrusts of the dicks in her she didn't have the will to fight anymore.

Leo started to grope her ass loving how soft, warm, and jiggly it was in his hands. He slapped it the best he could from his position underneath her. He kept smacking her ass more and more and it was bright Crimson red. The pain of the slapping made Annabeth cry out but they were muffled by nicos cock.

Jason had started to rub her clit while fucking her super tight pussy giving Annabeth the most pleasure of all. He used his other hand to play with her nipples. He pulled,pinched, smacked and even just groped her boob. Meanwhile Nico was still thrusting into her mouth making her deep throat him while playing with Annabeth's other tit doing the same things Jason was doing.

With her pussy and ass being fucked while also getting her tits played with Annabeth didn't last long. She quickly orgasmed making her squirt everywhere. But None of the stop and This made the orgasm continue longer and longer and by the time it was done Annabeth had gone limp. She no longer struggled at all.

Nico finally came and filled her mouth up with his cum. Annabeth barely managed to sallow it all.

Nico then pulled his dick out of her mouth and hit Annabeth in the face with it before sitting down to recover his energy. Annabeth was great at giving blowjobs.

Now that Annabeth's mouth was free she was able to scream and moan as much as she could.

To leo and jason the sounds annabeth made were the sexist sounds they've ever heard.

Annabeth squirted again screaming out loud the whole time as she squirted. The feeling of Annabeth's pussy squirting sent Jason over the edge and he finally came inside annabeth right as Leo came too.

They filled up both Annabeth's pussy and asshole making annabeth groan. They pulled out of her and the cum started to leak slowly out of annabeth a feeling she enjoyed.

Jason sat next to her and started to nibble on Annabeth's neck while groping her ass while Leo played with her tits. Nico came over and started to slowly rub her clit as he let the cum leak out of her pussy and ass.

"You guys started without me" Percy said coming into the area. "I brought someone with me." He said right as I girl came into sight behind him.

**Cliffhanger haha giving you last second time to decide the second girl. Still not decided. **


	28. Silena joins

**Remember to review if you have any ideas or anything you want to see. Enjoy**

_Everybody pov _

The girl behind Percy stepped into the light. And it was silena. She had just gotten back to the camp after going home for a long time and when she got back she wanted nothing more then a fucking. A thing Percy easily noticed and invited her to join them.

Silena was already naked and looked amazing. She had big boobs and a big ass. Her boobs were very perky and had the perfect size nipples on them. Her ass was huge and jiggly but Nicely toned. She had a very wet and tight pussy that had a little strip of hair above it.

She walked over to Jason and startled him.

"Piper told me a lot about you" silena said as she Angled his dick into her pussy "time to see if she was right" and she lowered herself onto him engulf in his dick in her tight wet pussy.

Percy went over to Annabeth and used his powers to pull the cum out of her making her gasp at the sudden absence and made it go straight in her mouth which she happily shallowed. Well Percy was doing this Leo came over and started to pound Annabeth's pussy while Nico started to pound silenas ass. When Percy was done he shoved his dick in Annabeth's ass and started to pound her.

Both girls were screaming out not able to contain themselves with the immense pleasure. Leo started to play with Annabeth's ass as Percy fucked it and Percy started punching Annabeth's nipples while sucking on her neck.

Meanwhile Jason was playing with silenas tits whole Nico played with silenas ass.

"Yes! Fuck me faster! Harder! Right there!" Annabeth yelled out in between her moans and screams of pleasure.

This made all 4 guys hornier and made them pound the girls faster which just made them moan more.

Eventually due to the girls tight pussys and tight asses the guys came. All 4 came around the same time filling up the girls holes while the girls squirted covering the guys.

The guys pulled out and got dressed and left the girls laying naked in the field.

**Sorry for it being short. Next chapter will hopefully be soon. Remember to review. **


	29. Piper get 2 guys to fuck her

**Remember to review. I'm gonna do another chapter with hera so comment on what you want to happen in it. Sorry for it being short parents don't let me use computer often because of school and stuff and I wanted to make another chapter for everyone**

_Piper pov_

I was walking through camp talking with Percy and Jason. We had just come back from swimming at the beach which Percy insisted we had to do. I could tell both guys liked my stringy bikini from there massive erections in there swimming trunks.

We were walking back to Jason's cabin to hang out for a bit while we waited for other people to become free.

We got into Jason's cabin and were sitting on his bed talking. Percy was making some stupid pun when Jason walked on behind me and rubbed my crotch area with his fingers making me let out a quite moan.

Percy noticed and smiled. He leaned forward and grabbed my breasts and started to kiss me as Jason pulled down my bikini bottom and started fingering me.

Percy getting bored with just playing with my breasts took off his pants and rammed his hard dick into my mouth. He started thrusting fast into my mouth making me deep throat him every time not giving me the slightest break. Due to Jason's fingering I couldn't help but moan and yell out into Percy's dick which only made it feel better for him.

Jason pulled his fingers out of me making me moan. His fingers were coated with my wetness which he happily kicked off. He then got naked and pushed his dick in me doggy style.

_Everybody pov_

Jason was going all out, showing no mercy to pipers tight pussy. Whenever he would thrust he would push piper forward a bit making her ass and tits jiggle and make her deep throat Percy.

Percy finally pulled his dick out of pipers mouth with a loud pop. He walked around behind Piper and inserted his dick in pipers pussy along with Jason's dick. They both started to thrust in her.

Having 2 dicks inside her stretched pipers pussy out which only made her moan more and more. Jason and Percy where both grunting from how good her pussy felt.

Jason having been in her pussy for a long time felt his orgasm approaching. He pulled out and went up to her face and thrust in just as he came filling up her mouth with his cum. She greedily shallowed it, loving the taste of it.

Percy kept thrusting into pipers pussy while Jason started to tit fuck piper. Piper used her hands to push her big tits together to increase Jason's pleasure. Whenever Jason would thrust piper would try to lick his dick.

Percy started going faster and faster and at last piper came and squirted covering Percy and letting out a very loud, sexy scream. Jason at hearing this came covering pipers face and chest with his cum.

At the same time the feeling of pipers pussy orgasming made Percy cum right inside piper filling her up.

While both guys got dressed, piper just laid on the bed covered in cum, smiling at how great her life was.


	30. Important

Author note please read.

Sorry if the wait in between stories is taking a while. I'm going through some drama with this one person I really like and I just haven't felt up to writing that much. But I'm still trying to write I'm an NOT stopping the story

Im doing a Hera chapter soon so vote on who you want to be in that. I'm also gonna do a Athena chapter so vote on who should be in that too.

Also if you have any new ideas for me to use like ways to set up a story or something to happen in the story PM me or say in the review.

next chapter will will be out soon and its Thalia/Annabeth/Rachel chapter


	31. Another AN sorry Please read

**Sorry for 2 author notes in a row. My bad next chapter is soon. Real soon and it's very long so everyone should enjoy it. **

**I'm thinking of making a new story about Annabeth's and her life. Might have a plot might not but it will be about her life and like when she's in school how she fucks random kids or stuff. That kinda of thing. Again this story might have a plot. If you think I should make it a second story say. If you think I should just make a few chapters here and there about that in this story say. If it's in this story I will occasionally post a chapter of it. If it's on this story there won't be a plot. **

**Also vote for the hera and Athena chapters. Percy is the most voted for for both of them right now. **

**I'm making a Reyna chapter soon so you can decide on that too. **

**Also tell me what you think the best description of the females would be. Like hairy, slightly hairy, or shaven pussy. Big or small boobs. Firm or bubbly ass that kinda thing. **

**And if you want to say what you think the guys should look like you can say that too. **

**Also I use Annabeth a lot and I want her to have some kind of power so if you can think of one tell me. And if you can try to tell me why she has the power. **

**Also any one else like the story cover? I know I do haha**

**Ok that's all for now. **


	32. Annabeth gets 2 girls to fill her up

**Review for new ideas or story's or pairing. Or for any reason really. **

_Rachel pov_

I was in my shower washing myself off. Being the Oracle I got my own huge private bathroom in the camp so I don't get any people walking in on me. Which was unfortunate I could use a good fuck right now. It seems that every girl is having lots of sex now.

I knew I could get anyone to fuck me easily I was pretty hot. I just had to figure out who to ask.

I was thinking about who I should ask to fuck when I felt someone push me against the wall.

"Who are you!" I yelled out

"Just a friend" I heard a girl answer. I recognized the voice.

"Thal ahhhhhhhh" I yelled out as I felt her pinch my clit.

"Not just me" Thalia responded "Annabeth is here too"

This turned me on greatly as I always wanted to fuck Annabeth and Thalia.

"Come on Thalia" I heard Annabeth say "let her off the wall so we can have some more fun." Annabeth said while making a sexy purr.

Thalia got off my back and I turned around to see them both naked. The shower made them all wet which just made them sexier. Thalia had a little hair over her pussy while I was shaven just like Annabeth.

I could tell Annabeth didn't like waiting as she started to rub her own clit and pinch her own nipples. It was a amazing site.

"Let's get started" I said

_Everybody pov_

The second Rachel finished speaking she leaped at Annabeth and started to suck on her tits while humping her leg. Annabeth just stood there continuing to rub her clit, moaned out enjoying the feeling. The force of Rachel humping Annabeth made Annabeth's ass and tits jiggle a beautiful site to all 3 girls.

Thalia just watched while pinching her clit as much as she could and tugging on it giving her immense pleasure.

Thalia then came up from behind Rachel and while Rachel was humping Annabeth, Thalia would slap Rachel's ass making it jiggle.

Eventually though Thalia couldn't settle with just slapping Rachel's ass and Thalia shoved 2 fingers in Rachel's pussy fast. The sudden insertion made Rachel pause her humping and buck her hips while yelping.

Rachel now just stood there while Thalia stood behind her fingering her.

Annabeth got under neath them and inserted her own 2 fingers in Rachel's pussy to so Rachel now had 4 fingers in her. Annabeth brought her one hand to her own cunt and started to rub it fastly while also using her mouth to suck on Thalia's pussy.

Rachel at having 4 fingers pumping in her pussy was screaming out. Barley able to stand up.

Thalia was moaning out enjoying the feeling of Annabeth's tongue inside her. Annabeth had become amazing at eating pussy and Thalia was in absolute bliss. Due to Annabeth rubbing her own pussy, Annabeth would moan into Thalia's pussy which just made everything feel better for Thalia.

Rachel came first screaming out while squirting covering Annabeth's face below her. Rachel then collapsed on the ground panting from her orgasm.

Thalia after seeing this quickly came filling Annabeth's mouth up with her pussy juices while Annabeth greedily shallowed.

Thalia then stood Annabeth up.

"I have a surprise for you" Thalia said to Annabeth while grinning.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"This" Thalia said as she thrusted her hand into Annabeth's pussy.

Before Annabeth could ask what she was doing Thalia used her electric powers and shocked Annabeth's pussy. Nothing that would hurt…much. It just a shock that stimulated Annabeth's nerves in her pussy making Annabeth scream out while she immediately started squirting, shooting her juices everywhere.

Thalia kept her hand over Annabeth's pussy which made Annabeth kept squirting longer and longer. Annabeth fell down and Thalia went down with her while still shocking her pussy. Annabeth was now on the ground thrashing around from the feeling of it. She felt almost zero pain. Only immense pleasure of squirting and orgasming that much.

After what felt like forever to Annabeth Thalia stopped. Annabeth fell backwards panting madly after what just happened.

"Wow" Annabeth said "that was amazing, your going to have to do that again. I need that all the time"

Thalia just laughed and pulled Rachel over to them.

"Your turn" Thalia said to Rachel

With that Thalia shoved her fist in Rachel's pussy and shoved her other fist in Annabeth's pussy. Thalia re-activated the power and immediately both girls started thrashing around and screaming as there pussy's erupted with there juices.

Thalia kept doing this for a bit enjoying hearing there moans and seeing them trash about and squirt. But eventually Thalia stopped and pulled her fists out. She gave the other girls a bit to recover. When they seemed recovered enough she started to scissor Rachel while Thalia shoved 3 fingers in Annabeth's wet tight pussy.

Rachel and Thalia slid there pussys over each other at a fast past and kept going faster and faster.

In a bit Annabeth got up and got onto Rachel's face allowing Rachel to eat her out while Thalia instead put 3 fingers in Annabeth's asshole. The anal insertion made Annabeth yelp in surprise and pleasure. Annabeth brought her hands up to her tits and started toying with them increasing her arosual.

Annabeth closed her eyes lost in the pleasure. She begin to move her hips back and forth as quick as she could. When she moved them back Thalia's fingers would go deeper in her ass but Rachel's tongue wouldn't be as deep in her pussy. When she moved them forward Rachel's tongue would be very deep in her tight pussy but Thalia's fingers wouldn't be as deep. Annabeth just kept thrusting her hips back and forth loving how it felt to have her ass penetrated deeply, then have her pussy penetrated deeply and continuing like that.

"YES YES YES!" Annabeth screamed out. "MORE MORE! THALIA FIST MY ASS, RACHEL FIST MY PUSSY! AHHHH!" Annabeth screamed as she squirted.

"This is so hot" Thalia said while watching Annabeth squirt everywhere.

"I'm about to pass out" Annabeth said while her legs wobbled barely able to stand, "This is too much"

"You are not gonna pass out" Thalia said and used her electricity powers to give Annabeth more energy.

After that girls obeyed what Annabeth said before and while they were still scissoring each other they both added a fist inside Annabeth. Thalia started fisting Annabeth's ass while Rachel fisted her pussy. Rachel also continued to suck and lick Annabeth's clit making her moan even more.

Annabeth in no time was right back to thrusting her hips back in forth filling each of her holes with the 2 fists. Rachel had found Annabeth's g-spot and while she was fisting her pussy she used her index finger to run circles on it giving Annabeth one of the best experiences ever.

"FUCK YES! THIS IS AMAZING! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Annabeth yelled out.

Rachel and Thalia were both very much enjoying seeing Annabeth like this. They continued to slid there pussys over each other moaning out while fisting Annabeth and listening to her scream. Rachel came covering Thalia's snatch in her juices while yelling out.

Both girls then got on there knees. Thalia behind Annabeth and Rachel in front of Annabeth and kept fisting her. Annabeth was still thrusting her hips back and forth enjoying it.

"MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! FUCK! I NEED MORE!" Annabeth yelled out.

"More?" Thalia said confused.

"There's nothing more to give you Annabeth. Our fists are already in you" Rachel replied.

"You have 2 fists don't you?" Annabeth said annoyed they didn't get that.

Thalia and Rachel gave each other a confused look. They have never heard of a person get 2 fists in both holes at the same time.

"Won't that stretch you out to much?" Rachel asked.

"I'll just use nectar to re-tighten it like always. Now get to it!" Annabeth yelled.

Both girls excited to see Annabeth's reaction started to add in there other fists. **(I don't care if it's not possible in real life I figured it would be a good idea**.) It took a bit but finally the girls fit it in and now Annabeth had 2 fists in her pussy and 2 in her ass. The second they were all the way she squirted which barely escaped her pussy due to the 2 fists in it.

Annabeth lost the ability to speak with 4 fists in her. She still did her best to thrust her hips but it was getting slower as she could barely focus on moving any more.

Annabeth used her hands and started to grope her tits and pinch her nipples just increasing her already massive amounts of pleasure.

Rachel and Thalia thought it was one of the hottest things they've ever seen though. Who would've guessed Annabeth could've taken so much. Annabeth came a few more times, each time yelling out. At last she fall down and Thalia and Rachel pulled there fists out of her making Annabeth suddenly feel so empty.

Thalia grabbed some nectar and poured it over Annabeth's ass and pussy making them heal and become tight again.

"Ugh" Annabeth said "I think I'm done for tonight. Maybe some more later"

"Agreed" Rachel said.

They all got dressed and left.

**Remember to review. And say what you think I should do about my other story idea I mentioned last chapter(chapter 31 I think)**


	33. Hera gets a sea demigods dick

Hera/Percy

**Sorry for it being short. I didn't have that much interest in this chapter once I started it. **

**I decided Annabeth's powers will just be complete control of the mist. So she can teleport things, change appearances, use something like charm speak on people ect. Pretty much through the mist she will have every power. **

**Please Review as always. Also again tell me what you think of my Annabeth story idea(check chapter 31 for details). I'll probably have Percy and Annabeth date in it but Annabeth will still go around having sex with people same with Percy. I don't know the plot yet or even if there's gonna be one. If you have a plot idea tell me. **

_Percy pov_

I was in my bed relaxing. I was home alone and was super bored. I decided to start to jerk off. I took off my pants and boxers along with my shirt when I heard a voice.

"Looks like I have good timing" I heard a girl say.

Me freaking out spun around to find my self face to face with a naked hera.

"I was hoping you would be willing to help me out." She said as she walked closer. "As you can see I'm very horny."

I got what she said and immediately jumped on her pushing her on my bed. I shameshed my lips against hers and brought one hand down to her pussy. Her pussy was soaking wet and I used my water powers to make it go up my arm and into my mouth while we kissed letting us both experience the taste of it.

After a bit she broke the kiss.

"Percy I didn't come here to stall. Fuck me now" hera commended.

I without speaking just flipped Hera over so she was on her chest. Without warning I rammed into her pussy making her yelp. When he thrusted in her her ass and breasts would jiggle only getting me hornier and hornier.

"Ooo fuck yes Percy! Go faster! Harder! More! More!" Hera started yelling out.

I grinned knowing she enjoyed my dick inside her. I continued pounded faster and faster. I leaned forward and started kissing her neck making Hera go crazy and moan even more. I sucked hard on her neck leaving multiple hickeys on her.

Hera yelled out one more time as she came squirting everywhere. As she squirter her pussy walls tightened on me making me jizz right inside her.

Her filling me jizz in her combined with her previous orgasm made her collapse on the bed. She was panting after being fucked.

I used my powers and pulled all the jizz and pussy juices into one floating ball. When Hera roller over I made the massive ball go into her throat and down her throat. It took it a bit before it all got inside her and when it was done she just laid there.

"Wow Percy. That tasted amazing" Hera said panting.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said. Well crawling up next to her and laying down on the bed with her.

"Let's go another round" Hera said while her hand went down to my dick and started stroking it.

My dick instantly got hard in her nice soft hands.

She pushed me on to my back and then straddled me lowering her pussy onto my dick. She went all the way down on me and just stayed there for a bit putting her hands on my chest for support. She started to bounce on my dick. She started to groan and I couldn't help but stare at her massive tits that jiggled around with each bounce. I grabbed them and started squeezing them making Hera moan more.

I met her every thrust with my own. She was so tight that I wanted to cum right then.

"Percy your so amazing! My gods! I needed this!" Hera yelled.

I felt her orgasm approaching and went faster and she finally came squirting everywhere. I thrusted a few more times myself before I came inside her again filling her up.

"Now Percy let me shallow it all" Hera said grinning.

I used my powers to again pull all of the cum and juices into one ball. I think used my powers to pull Hera juices right out of her pussy making her scream out and orgasm. When I had a massive ball of in the air I willed it right into Heras mouth. It took a while but she finally shallowed it all.

"Mm that tastes amazing" Hera said

"Glad you like it" I replied.

"Percy you home?" I heard my mom call out.

"Shit" I said "you better go"

"Until next time" Hera said.


	34. Info Important

**Wanna start off with saying that I have 4 chapters I'm working on right now. I'm trying to make them long and I'm writing as much as I can so 4 chapters will be coming soon. **

**I decided the hera/percy chapter will have a second part where sally comes in. **

**I have a Athena chapter, Reyna chapter, and stolls chapter in the works. **

**Second thing is that I made a Kik for this. It's name is: connorkenway00. I made it so if you don't have a account and want to send me a message. I will take pairings/ new story ideas/ ect. One unique thing I will do on there is if you really are looking forward to a chapter I MIGHT send a portion of it to you. **

**Also the Annabeth idea is getting lots of positive responses. So I will make it. I have a few questions on what people want though. **

**Should Annabeth date percy. If they do it will be a open relationship. Very open one they will still have sex with people. **

**Should I have the other demigods go to Annabeth's school. **

**And what kinda plot should it have. **

**As always continue reviewing and stuff. Tell me what favorite appearance of girls you like and any pairings or ideas. And you can Kik me if you want. **


	35. Annabeth gets the twins

Annabeth/stolls

**Keep voting on any of my other story ideas and chapter ideas or pairings ect.**

**I decided I'm gonna have Annabeth live with 2 other bi-girls. They will be older but only like a few years older. Vote on what you want them to look like, act like, or anything. Even there names. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

_Annabeth pov _

I was in my apartment after a long day at school. Now that it was finally over I was ready to relax. Or I would be if the stoll brothers weren't coming over. I promised to tutor them, something I was quickly regretting.

I changed into my yoga shorts along with my tank top and sat on the coach to relax for a bit before they showed up.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. When it turned on the volume was blasting which wouldn't be a problem if what came on wasn't a porn channel.

"Fuck" I said and grabbed the remote and turned it back off.

It was to late though. I had seen the image of a guy pounding into a girl and I was already too aroused.

I sat back down deciding that maybe I could be quick and get it done with before the stolls appear. I started tracing my finger over my cameltoe, stimulating my pussy. I could feel how how wet I was even through the shorts.

I put one hand in my pants and pinched my clit hard right as I heard a knock on my door.

"You gotta be kidding" I said.

I reluctantly stopped and got up and went to the door. I opened it to see Travis and Connor in front of me.

"Come on in" I said

_Everyone pov _

Travisand Connor both noticedhow horny Annabeth was the second she opened the door. Her nipples were clearly hard and her camel toe was soaking wet.

As Annabeth turned around to walk into the table in the kitchen Travis nudged Connor and pointed to her ass.

"You two coming" Annabeth said

"Hopefully we will" Connor muttered under his breath so only Travis heard.

They didn't really care about studying. They were only here because she was the hottest girl at camp and they wanted to fuck her.

They both walked over and sat at the table for a bit while Annabeth got out some books to study.

*****Fast forward a hour*****

Travis and Connor were very bored just sitting there working. They finally got a break when Annabeth stood up to go get some water.

When she came back Travis spoke. "Annabeth your really horny right now aren't you?"

This surprised Annabeth. "What? Are you really asking that"

"Yes" Connor answered. "You have a huge stain on your crotch so your obviously very wet."

"Well. Ya I guess I am" annabeth answered.

Travis got up and walked around till he was behind Annabeth who was sitting down. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear.

"We can fix that" he said. "You wanna fuck."

Annabeth thought for a about a second. "Yes." She stood up. "Follow me to my room."

The 2 guys followed her smiling and staring at her perfect ass as she walked.

When they were in her room she turned around. And walked right in between them. Annabeth started to kiss Travis while putting one hand in each of there pants stroking there dicks. Connor not being kissed decided to start rubbing Annabeth's cameltoe. The feeling of getting her pussy rubbed even if it was through her pants felt amazing to her.

"Mm this feels good" Annabeth said.

"Why don't we put that sexy mouth to better work" Connor replied.

Annabeth just smirked and got on her knees. She pulled down both of there pants and boxers exposing there dicks.

Annabeth started stroking them again. They were already extremely hard and Annabeth's soft hands were only making it feel better.

Annabeth then leaned forward to Connor and started sucking on his dick. Bobbing her head up and down. After a few bobs she switched to Travis and did the same.

Travis and Connor didn't want to have to take turns so they both thrusted into Annabeth's mouth at the same time.

They both started pounding into Annabeth's face. Annabeth was barely able to breath. She was gagging on there dicks as they each tried to deep throat.

They were pounding with such force that Annabeth had to back up a little each time until she was against the wall on her ass still having 2 dicks be pouned in her mouth.

Annabeth did her best to try to suck on them but it was hard to do. The stolls were to much consumed in there pleasure to care about wether or not she could suck on there dicks. It felt good to them either way.

Annabeth while still gagging on there dicks started to rub her boobs through her tank top. Pinching her nipples through her shirt making her moan. Her moaning just made it feel better for the 2 guys.

Finally they came at the same time shoving there dicks down her throat as they came making her swallow it all.

They finally pulled there dicks out of her mouth and she stood up. Annabeth licked her lips getting the excess cum into her mouth.

"You two taste delicious" Annabeth said.

"Let's see how you taste" Travis said.

He stepped forward and started pulling down her yoga shorts while Connor took off her bra. This left her in her see through g-string which Travis just ripped off. They then got Annabeth so she was laying down and spread her legs completely out and they got in between them.

Travis went first and slowly started to lick Annabeth's outer pussy lips. He wouldn't push his tongue in and went as slow as he could making Annabeth whimper.

"Please don't tease me" Annabeth begged.

Travis just smirked and kept doing it. He went up to were her small little patch of blonde pubic hair was and started sucking on it making her whimper even more obviously not liking this much teasing.

Annabeth tried to use her hands to push his head down farther which didn't work. He wouldn't move. He just kept sucking on the hair and skin above her pussy.

Annabeth then tried to rub her own pussy but Travis stopped her from doing this.

"Travis! Please! Lick my pussy already!" Annabeth yelled out

With that Travis shoved his tongue all the way making Annabeth gasp. Travis grabbed her ass and pulled her up so she was only laying on her upper back and her ass was raised.

This allowed Connor to start tonging Annabeth's ass. This was a new experience to Annabeth. She was used to having things in her ass but not something wet like a tongue.

Annabeth started moaning out while cupping her boobs to increase her pleasure.

It continued like this for a long time before anyone spoke.

"Annabeth you taste amazing" Travis said.

"I want to taste her now" Connor said.

With that they switched. Connor decided to be nicer with Annabeth and immediately started to flick his tongue across her clit as fast as he could while rubbing one hand over her little hair patch and using the other to spread her pussy lips apart showing her pink interior.

Travis had started to tongue her ass at the same time and Annabeth was right back at moaning again.

"Mmm fuck!" Annabeth yelled out. "I'm gonna cum!"

Just as she said that she started to squirt filling up Connors mouth. Connor moved out of the way after he got enough and then Travis got his share of it. It tasted delicious to both of them.

"Wow. That was great" Annabeth said.

Travis moved forward and was about to push his dick inside her when she stopped him.

"If we are gonna have sex I'm gonna ride you. And Connor you can fuck my ass while I ride him. We can switch you 2 later." Annabeth said while smiling.

With that Travis laid down. And Annabeth got on top of him. But then she remembered how he teased her before and decided to get some 'revenge'. Instead of putting him inside her she started to grind on his dick with her pussy. She could tell Travis didn't like it but he wasn't saying anything yet. Annabeth kept doing it over and over making Travis's dick covered in her juices to the point where it was gleaming. While she was doing that she reached behind her and grabbed Connors dick and jerked him off while her grabbed at her boobs. Slapping, pinching, and squeezing them.

Finally after a bit Annabeth decided she had waited long enough. She pulled Connor closer by pulling on his dick and Angled it at her ass. She also grabbed Travis dick and Angled it at her pussy. At the same time they both thrusted in her fully making Annabeth yelp.

Annabeth started to bounce on Travis while Connor thrusted in her from behind. Due to her bouncing her boobs would jiggle and flop around and due to Connor pounding her ass her ass would jiggle too.

Annabeth was screaming out now which neither guy wanted to muffle. They enjoyed the sounds too much.

Travis reached up and grabbed one of her boobs that was flopping and started to play with it. He used his other hand to start rubbing Annabeth's extra sensitive clit which was met by even louder moans.

Annabeth quickly came soaking Travis below her. Travis came right after, the feeling of Annabeth orgasming was like absolute bliss to him. Connor continued pounding for a bit before he finally came in Annabeth's ass, filling that up also.

They both pulled out of Annabeth who just laid there. She then put her fingers in her pussy and pulled them out. They were covered in cum and she put the fingers in her mouth sucking them off. Annabeth continued this while the boys watched until it was all cleaned up.

"I'll do another round…if you agree to do something special for me" Annabeth said.

"What special thing?" Connor replied.

"Well it's always been a fantasy of mine to have 2 fists and a dick in me. And now I can do that in my pussy and ass" Annabeth said while smiling.

"Won't that like destroy your pussy?" Travis asked.

"No I'll just use nectar to make it tight again no problem." Annabeth replied.

The boys looked at each other before nodding.

Annabeth got in between them. Her back to Travis. Both boys started by inserting the first fist. As they did Annabeth let out little moans enjoying it. The then added in there other fist. It took a bit to finally get in but they did it. After that they both added in there dicks.

Even without them moving Annabeth was moaning and groaning enjoying it. They then started to thrust while also moving there fists inside her.

Annabeth had never had so much in her before and it felt great to her. Mind blowing. She barley was able to keep conscious.

After less then a minute she came. Annabeth yelled out as she flung her head back as she came. Travis being behind her started kissing her exposed neck while Connor started sucking on her boobs.

"AHHHH! FUCK ME! YES YES YES! THIS FEELS AMAZING! FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK MY ASS! AHHHHHH!" Annabeth yelled out.

Connor and Travis went faster wanting to see how many times they could make Annabeth cum before they finally came.

They lost track after she did it the 15 time. The area below Annabeth was positively soaked because of all the orgasms she had.

They kept pounding her until they both came at the same time. They filled both of Annabeth's holes up and pulled them selfs out of her.

Annabeth passed out at the feeling of there cum inside her and was laying on the bed.

Both guys got dressed and left Annabeth to sleep.


	36. Athena and Piper get fucked

Piper/Athena/Percy

**I don't think I'm gonna do the Sally chapter. It's incest. I'll make one with her but not with Percy. **

**More importantly though I posted my other story's first chapter. Go read it and review please and try to help me come up with some ideas. I'm having a writing block on what to happen at school. **

_Piper pov_

I was in Percy's cabin waiting. It had been a long time since I was last fucked and I desperately needed one. I had told him that at breakfast. He as always was happy to help.

I was sitting in his bed waiting for him to shown up. I came over in naked which was probably not the best idea. I caught someone taking a picture of me on the way over to here and had to pretend I didn't have any clothes.

I was getting really annoyed about having to wait. As I was on his bed I started to fondle my big boobs.

After a bit I decided to do more and brought one of my hands down to my shaven pussy and started to slightly rub it. Then needing more I put 3 fingers in myself and started pumping them in my wet pussy as fast as I could.

I closed my eyes and moaned out enjoying how my fingers felt in me when I heard someone open the door.

"Mm glad your finally here" I said

"So am I. And I brought someone" percy said.

I opened my eyes to see Athena and percy standing before me. They were both already naked and percy was already hard.

I stopped what I was doing and dropped on my knees in front of Percy and engulfed his dick with my mouth while Athena got behind me and started to finger me some more.

I continued to suck his dick while still moaning due to Athena having her fingers in me.

Percy then grabbed my head and pushed me in all the way which caught me off guard. I couldn't help but gag as I deep throated him. He finally came at this filling my mouth up and some came out and got over my boobs. Athena stopped what she was doing and came around and licked it off my breasts.

Percy who was already hard again laid me down on the bed. He spread out my legs and instead of fucking me he started to hit his dick against my pussy teasing me. Each time I would moan a little at the subtle stimulation. Percy finally positioned it and shoved it in me.

He gave me a few seconds to adjust before he started going all out pounding me. Athena who wasn't being fucked came over and sat on my face so I could eat out her wet pussy. I started with just putting her clit in my mouth and sucking on it as hard as I could while flicking my tongue over it as fast as I could at the same time. Athena seemed to love this from the amounts of moans she gave.

Percy kept pounding me, making the bed rock and hit the wall. The rocking made it hard to eat Athena out but I managed to do it. I reached my hands up and grabbed her big tits. I held on to them while pinching and pulling on her nipples. At the same time percy pinched my clit while massaging it at the same time making me start to scream out. The screams were muffled due to Athens pussy in my mouth though.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer and I came, arching my back as I squirted. Percy after me came inside me filling me up and I gasped out.

Athena got off of my face and turned around so she was still over me. She went to my pussy were she started licking it out, tasting the cum inside of me.

Percy came around and got behind Athena. He then positioned his dick in her ass and thrusted in. Athena flung her head up at this and yelped. She had not expected to have her ass pounded into.

Since Athena was now To busy having her ass fucked she never finished eating out my pussy so there was still some cum in me. I put my own fingers in my pussy and pulled out the cum. I then put it in my mouth and sucked on my fingers until I shallowed it all.

When I was done with that I crawled out from under Athena and got on top of her and sat on her back. I grabbed one of Percy's hands and brought it to my pussy were he started to finger me while we made out. His other hand was playing and toying with Athena's ass.

I then used my hands and reached them around Athena to start fingering her pussy giving her double the pleasure. My other hand played with Athena's other ass cheek that percy wasn't groping.

We continued like this for awhile until Athena came, screaming out, and squirting everywhere. Percy then came in her ass filling her up. I then came over Athena back.

Athena then collapsed on the ground and just laid there. Having orgasmed herself, then have her ass be filled up so much that she was leaking cum, and then get her back covering in pipers juices was to much for her.

"You think we should leave her here?" I asked.

"Defiantly." Percy responded. "I can fuck her all night this way"

"Wish I could stay but if I don't get back to my cabin my siblings will come looking for me" I said.

"Ok" percy said as he stepped in for one last kiss and slid his hand over my pussy making me shiver. "See you later."

I turned around got dressed and left.


	37. An Important

**Hey it's been awhile. I'm kinda taking a winter break but I wanted to show people that I didn't forget about the story. **

**So for this story I have a Reyna/Annabeth chapter already kinda written up. **

**I am planning a thalia chapter after that. It might be thalia/Reyna/percy but it doesn't have to be. It can be anyone you want so say who you want it to be. **

**A quick warning that whenever thalia is in a chapter it's usually hardcore or kinky. So like bondage or double fisting in the pussy or just regular double fisting. That kind of thing. **

**After that I'm probably gonna do Leo/calypso/and khoine. **

**And then I'm gonna do a drew or silena chapter. So say who you want them to be paired with. **

**As always if you have other pairings or ideas what to happen you can comment and say. **


	38. Annabeth and Reyna fuck

Annabeth/Reyna.

**Ok so for the Thalia chapter I'm thinking about it being Thalia/Reyna or Thalia/Reyna/Piper or Thalia/Reyna/Piper/Annabeth. Maybe Rachel too. Or Zoe. Or maybe a guy. **

**I'll do other people instead if enough people want something different. **

**No matter who's in it though Thalia will be the focus of it. Since Thalia is in it its gonna be kinky and hardcore. So like bondage will be in it and by hardcore I mean like 3 dildos in the pussy at the same time. Or having about 4 fists inside a girl. **

**Thalia will probably be the one tied up while the other fuck her hard. **

**Maybe a 2 person tied up. Or maybe everyone else will be tied expect her and she will fuck all of them. Vote on what you want. **

**Then after that chapter I'm gonna make a Rachel chapter probably. **

**Then Leo/calypso/khoine. **

**Then probably a drew or silena chapter. Or maybe both of them together. **

**I'm also gonna make a solo chapter. Say who you want it to be. **

**So remember to review and enjoy. **

_Reyna pov_

It had been a boring day at camp today. Barely anyone was here as most had left for some big concert on Olympus tonight.

Luckily some people were still here. Right now I was going to meet Annabeth down at the lake we found in the woods.

It had some of the cleanest water ever and was deep enough to swim in. It was in a clearing and had no trees above it so you could still go there and tan. The camp got it all set up as a hang out place but right now it would be just me and Annabeth.

Since I was going to the lake I was dressed in my purple bikini. It was a little small on me but now that much. As I walked my ass and tits jiggled with each step. If anyone else was around I knew that I would be stared at.

I finally got down there to see Annabeth on the ground sun tanning.

"Annabeth" I called out to get here attention.

She looked over and jumping up making her breasts bounce up. She ran over to me, the whole time her tits jiggling.

"Hi" she called out.

She finally came to a stop in front of me and I couldn't even speak I was to busy checking her out. Her bikini was barely even a bikini. The bottom part was pretty much just a very small patch covering her pussy. I could clearly see her small little patch of blonde pubic hair right above her pussy and it was turning me on. Her top was like a regular bikini expect that it also only had a patch of fabric right over her nipples which were very hard right now. Her bikini bottom had a stain on it showing just how wet she was.

After a bit I finally responded. "Uh hey Annabeth. Don't you think that's a bit to revealing" I said while gesturing to her 'bikini'.

"What? How? It's perfect" Annabeth replied.

"Annabeth I can see your pussy hair" I said.

"Why are you looking at my pussy?" Annabeth's replied trying not to smile.

"Well it's hard not to look there" I said.

Annabeth turned around. And started shaking her bubbly ass.

"Is it hard not to look here either?" Annabeth asked while still shaking her ass.

"Annabeth don't tease me like this" I pleaded.

"Oh your right. I'm sorry." Annabeth said. She then reached up and took off her bikini top revealing her amazing tits. "Does this help?"

I then leaped forward, unable to control my self, and grabbed her boobs. I squeezed one in each hand making Annabeth giggle.

I then started to make out with her being to horny to try and go slow. Annabeth meanwhile had brought her hands up and had untied my bikini top and was now cupping my bare boobs.

I pushed Annabeth on the ground making her yelp and straddled her.

_Everyone pov_

Annabeth was enjoying how fierce Reyna had gotten. Reyna was sucking on Annabeth's neck leaving marks and making Annabeth moan out some more.

As they kissed there boobs rubbed together, something that brought them both some pleasure. Annabeth brought her hands up and grabbed Reyna firm ass and was playing with it in her hands. Annabeth then ripped off Reyna bikini bottom so she could play with her bare ass.

"Bring that pussy up here so I can get a taste." Annabeth said to Reyna.

Reyna then changed her position so she was sitting on Annabeth's face. The second she sat down Annabeth started to lick up and down her pussy getting a taste for it.

After she got a small taste of reynas delicious pussy she brought her hands up and grabbed reynas hips and pulled down on them, pushing her pussy closer to Annabeth's face.

Annabeth then pushed her tongue as far as she could in Reyna, making Reyna help out. Once her tongue was fully in, Annabeth rubbed her tongue against Reyna's g-spot making her scream and yelp and her body shake slightly.

Reyna being consumed with pleasure used Annabeth chest to support her. Meaning she was squeezing on Annabeth's boobs to hold her up. Annabeth was fine with this as she loved the way Reynas hands felt on her boobs.

Annabeth brought one of her hands up and started to pinch Reynas clit. She would also pull on it and rub it between her fingers. This made Reyna scream out more and more.

Eventually though Annabeth was to horny and wanted some to. She used her free hand and pushed off her extra small bikini bottom and started rubbing her index finger over her entrance. She was already very wet and her finger was instantly coated in her juices. Before she could push the finger inside her tight pussy though Reyna orgasmed.

When she orgasmed she screamed out and squeezed harder on Annabeth's boobs as her pussy erupted and the juices came out of her. Annabeth was able to drink some of it down but most got on her face and chest instead.

Reyna then dismounted Annabeth's face, and Annabeth got up so they were both on there knees looking at each other. Reyna leaned forward and started to lick her juices off Annabeth's face and boobs while Annabeth just stayed there and enjoyed the feeling.

"Turn around and bend over." Reyna said when she was done.

"Why do you always get to be on top?" Annabeth asked.

"Cause you know you like it. Now do it."

Annabeth just obeyed and got on all fours. She put her face on the ground so her ass was sticking straight up and she spread her legs.

Reyna got behind her ass and started to slap it. With each hit Annabeth would yell out in pain and pleasure. Her ass would giggle with each hit which only made Reyna hit it more as she loved how it looked.

Annabeth was already so wet that her pussy was dripping on the ground. She desperately wanted to be fucked but waited as Reyna hit her ass over and over.

Finally, after Annabeth's ass was bright red, Reyna stopped. Annabeth was whimpering a little bit in pain at this point but still kept it together for the most part.

Once Reyna stopped she leaned in and started to tongue Annabeth's ass. Reyna also added 2 fingers in Annabeth's pussy, making sure she would fully satisfy the blonde.

Annabeth went from screaming in pain to screaming in pleasure in a instant. Reyna knew just how to finger her and her fingers would rub against Annabeth's g-spot every time. Reyna was also a expert with her tongue and made Annabeth get even more pleasure from her eating her ass.

Annabeth started to move her hips back and forth in rhythm with Reyna fingering her.

"You like this don't you, you little slut" Reyna said. "Say you love it"

"Ah! I love it! Don't stop! Ah! More please more! I'm your little slut! Ah ah ah!" Annabeth yelled out.

Annabeth was so close to cuming and both girls knew it. Reyna switched positions so she was under Annabeth's legs and started to suck on her clit while using 3 fingers on her pussy. Reyna didn't forget her ass though and added 3 fingers in her ass too.

Annabeth didn't last much longer and she came. Reyna was able to lick up all the juices and after Annabeth was done she collapsed on the ground.

Reyna crawled up next her and just laid next to Annabeth and played with her ass.

"Guess we should be getting dressed now" Reyna said

"I think your right" Annabeth said "the other will be back soon anyways."


	39. Important Read please

**Ok I'm gonna do a thalia/Piper/Annabeth/reyna. Then Rachel or maybe another girl if I think of one in time. Or a guy. So one more character I'll add. And it can be anyone. Even a god or goddess. **

**I'll probably add another girl though. Keep it as a hardcore kinky lesbian thing. **

**I might tie up a second girl so if you want a second person tied up comment who you want it to be. **

**Im doing a Katie one. That's important too. Say what you want to be in it or who should be in it that kind of thing. **

**Also percy/sally/Annabeth one from the comment. Annabeth will be tied or tortured and lots of ass stuff with Sally. **

**The Drew/silena chapter will be drew/silena then 2 guys. Drew will be fucked enough that she passes out but I'll keep silena awake probably. But when drews passed out they will continue to fuck her. Probably hardcore so like Drew will be getting double penetrated and also fisted. **

**I'll probably be using Drew and silena more often. So expect them. **

**Then there's the Leo/calypso/khoine. But that ones a maybe. **

**Then a Zoe one is in consideration. Not sure anything specific about that one yet though.**

**Before I post my next chapter I would like to get 15 reviews if that's possible so let's try haha. Or you can Kik me I will try to check that often. **

**Anyways hope everyone had happy holidays and winter breaks. I'll be posting as soon as I can. **


	40. Orgy info

**Almost done with the thalia/Aphrodite/Piper/Annabeth/reyna/Katie chapter. I have 2 girls tied up in it not gonna say which 2 but you probably know who. I'm considering making it a multipart chapter and having 2 more people get brought in to fuck. The 2 can be tied up or not doesn't matter. Or I can keep the same amount of girls and have 2 different ones tied up. **

**So vote on what you want. **

**1. 2 new people get added and tied up. If you want this one say who the 2 are. **

**2. 2 new people are added but aren't tied up. Again say who you want the 2 to be. **

**3. No one new is added and just have 2 of the same girls get tied. **

** 't continue the chapter. **

**You can ask for other stuff but that's just like a guideline to go one just if you don't know what to decide. If you want something that I didn't mention to happen you can say that too. **

**I might add more or less then 2 if people want more or less. Make it into a huge orgy that will last for a few chapters. **

**Hopefully I can get at least 10-15 people to vote for what they want to happen with it. **


	41. Info and sneak peak

**Sorry for the long wait between social drama and school I haven't had much time to write. But for the second part of the orgy I will probably have ether percy,Jason,Athena,silena, or Drew. Maybe Artemis. I don't know if anyone will be tied up or not so say in reviews/pm what you want to happen. The quicker you are to tell me the more likely I am to do it. First come first serve that kind of idea. **

**I do have a Leo chapter planed. Along with a Artemis one. And a sally one. The silena/ drew one is also happening. **

**If you have any ideas of what to do in them say cause I'm not sure yet what will happen with them. **

**And just to be nice here's a short sneak peak of the next chapter. **

Thalia woke up to find her self tied up. She was spread between 2 poles with her ankles and wrists tied to the top and bottom respectively. She tried to struggle but soon found that she wouldn't be able to move at all.

Thalia then looked up to see some of her friends staring at her. Naked. There was Annabeth,reyna,Katie and Piper. Then there was another person who took Thalia a few moments to recognize. It was Aphrodite.

Annabeth,Piper, and Aphrodite all had amazing jiggly asses. Whenever they would be slapped, poked, or even just regular walking they would jiggle. Annabeth's was the best though. Reyna and Thalia both had nice firm asses that didn't jiggle to much but still looked amazing. Katie's was a mix. It looked firm but was jiggly once you touched it.

Reyna and Aphrodite and Katie had completely shaven pussy while Annabeth and Piper had a small patch of hair above there pussys. Thalia pussy was hairy but not overly hairy. But more then Annabeth's and pipers which only had a little.

They all had nice jiggly, big, perky, boobs. From biggest to smallest they were Aphrodite who of course had the biggest. Then Piper, then Annabeth, then Reyna and Thalia and Katie who had about the same size.

All 6 of the girls were already very horny and wet. Annabeth was the wettest with her juices literally leaking out of her and making her pussy and whole thighs glisten with her juices. The next wettest was Aphrodite who was just as wet as Annabeth but her pussy wasn't leaking and her thighs weren't as coated. The other 4 were also very wet making there pussys glisten. But pipers pussy was leaking and had a little over her thighs just like Aphrodite.

To be continued...


End file.
